Wait for me (LeviOC)
by Kuiroshi Ryoka
Summary: After Misaki hears the tales her father told her, she dreamed about going out the walls and grant the freedom they all wished for. When she joined the military, she gained a crazy bunch of friends and a certain Shortie that has a soft spot for her.. or is it more?
1. Introduction

I know, the cover has nothing to do with the story whatsoever. The story is about a girl named Misaki, after hearing the tales her father told her, she dreamed about going out the walls ever since. But after the death of her sister, grandfather and finally, her bestfriend, she swore to kill the titans to grant the freedom they all wished for.

**Character profile:**

**Name**: Misaki Eduelmäiner

**Current** **age**: 13

**Birthdate: **April 7

**Appearance**: Shoulder length yellow hair and bright blue eyes. One might say that she's really pretty. She have a fair complexion too and thick eyelashes. **(My profile pic)**

**Personality:** She has a cheerful (not so much though) and a serious personality. A bit complicated, I know. (Let's just say she have both.) Protective of her friends, brave, good leader, loyal and strong-willed.

_**Current **_**Family background**:

**Mother**: Lucia Eduelmäiner  
**Job**: housewife  
**Parents**: ? (unknown)  
**Appearance**: Blonde hair and blue eyes

**Father**: Oreldo Eduelmäiner  
**Job**: member of the Recon corps.  
**Parents**:  
**mother**- Yuki Kagami (deceased)  
**father**- Robert Eduelmäiner (deceased)

**Brother**: Gilbert Eduelmäiner  
**Job**: Member of the Recon corps

**Sister: **Hikari Eduelmäiner  
**Job**: member of the Scouting legion. (deceased)

**Currently living in: Wall Maria, Shiganshina district**

**A/N: **

**Let's start the story then! Wahoooooo! ¥ (^.^)¥**  
**Oh yea. And this is set like, umm. 3 years before wall Maria got breached by Titans, So.. let's say she's 16 when the wall got breached. oh and one more thing. Since I don't know how old Levi is, I'll just make him a year older than her.**


	2. Prolouge

**Author's note: Yes! A SNK fanfic! Woohoo! Kay, thank you so much for reading this! WAHOOOO! Okay, that's enough. I'm starting to act like Hanji. Anyway, Enjoy~~~~~~~~ ¥(^_^)Oh yea. and please. don't skip anything. Oh, and this is a PG! Go call your parents and have a bedtime story togther ^^ *minion's voice* Ehhh... NO.**

I sat on my bedroom window, humming. I'm in a very good mood today which is quite rare this days, I don't know why though. Our house has the best view in all of the Shiganshina district. For me, that is. Our house is located near the little streak of water we call 'river'. Green meadows is visible in my bedroom window and I can see winged insects flying around. What was that called again? Butterflew? No, that just sounds wrong. I think it's butterflies.

"Speaking of which, I wonder where I put that?" I mumbled and rushed upstairs into the attic. I opened my chest of old stuff and rummaged through it, pulling books and putting them back in again. I pulled out a little book with illustrated butterflies. "Ah! There you are!" I was about to get back downstairs when I saw a book stashed away on the side.

"Now, I've never seen this before." I mumbled under my breath and reached out for the book. I blew the dust away and read the title. The title reads 'The outside world'. I blinked several times, registering the information.

"Ah! This is it! The outside world!" I squealed excitedly, flipping through the pages with eagerness. I'm not like this everyday, mind you. I get this cheerful tendencies and I just get excited with the outside world _every_ time. And now, I'm looking at it! Only through _pictures_ though.

Then suddenly, an idea popped into my head. I broke into a grin and ran downstairs, clutching the book in my chest. I covered it with pieces of clothing to hide the book. You see, books about the outside world is forbidden these days. Talk about unfair. "Mother!" I peeked into the kitchen, when she didn't reply, I called again. "Mother!"

She emerged from the kitchen. Her yellow hair pulled up in a tight bun, lips stretched to a smile. "Yes, my dear? You seem a lot cheerful today. A _whole_ lot, actually."

"Can I go to Cecilia's house mother?" I asked eagerly, she always want to know what the outside world looks like, and this is my chance to show her. I mean, that girl is _so_ obsessed with it! She even climbed *ahem* _sneaked_, to the top of Wall Maria once just to get a little glimpse! How she did it, I don't know.

My mother beamed at me and ruffled my hair. "Of course dear. Just be back before dinner okay?"

"Of course!" I quickly ran out of the house and into Cecilia's. Her house is just a few houses down and I reached it with no problem at all. I knocked at her door.

"Oi, Cecilia! Open up! I have a surprise for you!" No one answered.

"Cecilia!"

The door creaked open. But instead of my best friend opening the door, her mother opened it, she was crying. Immediately, I sensed something was wrong.

"Wh-what is it? Where's Cecilia?" I asked, preparing for the worse.

She just ushered me inside and made me sat on the chair. She sat opposite of me and started to explain what happened.

"S-she's dead Misaki." Her mother sobbed. I can't believe my ears. _Dead? Noway._

I laughed nervously. "You're joking right?"

She shook her head mîserably. "N-no. She's dead already."

_"_No. You're _lying_. It's _not_ true!" I insisted. "She's been my friend for years. In fact, she's my _only_ friend. She's like a sister to me already! She can't... just die!"

Her mother placed her hand on my shoulder. "Do you think I would lie of such a.. t-thing?"

I shook my head, tears starting to sting my eyes. _I'm not weak dammit! I can't cry!_ "H-how? How did she..."

Cecilia's mother cried even more. "Y-yesterday.. s-she said she'll just ride her horse around the d-district. Of course I agreed. B-but when I looked at it that evening, the horse is there. But C-cecilia. She's nowhere to be seen. T-this morning, the husband of a friend of mine came here. He's a member of the s-scouting legion."

I listened to her every word, feeling the cold air around us. "H-he said that my daughter sneaked into their carriages on the night of their voyage outside the walls. He said it's all his fault for not checking."

"Wh-what happened?" I asked shakily.

"Th-they got engaged in battle. And my daughter..." She cried so hard that she's already shaking. "... my daughter... h-he said.. the carriage she's in was grabbed by a titan. And she got devoured... devoured whole by a titan! All that's left is a hand!"

A single tear rolled down my eye. _Those Titans. They... are the cause of our imprisonment in these cursed walls. My sister's death... grandfather's..._ I clenched my fists. _If it weren't for them._

I ran out the door and back to our house, dinner is almost ready so I quickly ran upstairs. I hid the book under my bed and wiped my tears, I can't let them see I'm crying. Even though it's just two or three tears, it's _still_ crying. I mean, why can't the titans just leave us alone?! _What did we even do?!_ Then I heard the door open. At first I though it was Cecilia's mother, but it turned out to be father and brother.

In normal days, I would go down and greet them. But this is _not _a normal day. I just laid down on my bed until I heard my mother call me. I walked down the stairs slowly, of course mother noticed this instantly. But before she could ask, I said quickly. "I'm just tired mother. Nothing's wrong."

She looked unsure of my answer. "Are you sure?"

I sat down the table quietly. "...yes."

My brother sighed. "Mother, she's okay. She's usually like this right?"

Mother nodded. "I know that, but..."

"Let's just eat, shall we?" Father interrupted the silence and sent me a concerned look. I'm sure they both know my problem as they were included in the expedition, but they both know that I needed my space, and I'm eternally grateful for that. We continued the meal with no one speaking.

I decided to break the suffocating silence by saying what I had in mind for years now. "Mother, father, brother. I have... something to say."

Mother smile at me softly. "Really? What is it dear?"

I gulped. _This is now or never. _"I wish to join the scouting legion."

My mother's eyes widened and she slammed her hands on the table. "What?! You think I can accept that?! _No! _Do you know how dangerous it is out there?!"

I looked up and defended myself. "Mother, I'm in the right age to join the military already. I _will_ wipe out those titans and-"

Mother grabbed my hand. "Are you crazy?! Fight the _titans_?! What chance do _you_ have?!"

"Mother." I replied insistently. "Do not underestimate me. I _will_ kill them all if I need to! And I can-"

Mother shook me. "Do you even _know_ what you're saying?! Do you know how hard it is for me to worry for your brother and father _every_ day?!"

I stood up. "I don't want to live as live stock!"

Tears rolled down my mother's face. "Do you know how hard it is to me when your sister and grandfather died because of all this... this _nonsense?! _And now you'll leave me too!"

"Mother I won't-"

"Enough." I looked over at father that stood up and calmed mother down. "Lucia. If she wants to, let her be."

I looked at him, surprised. "It's... okay with you?"

He chuckled and ruffled my hair. "Of course dear. You can go enter the military next week."

"Really?!" I asked happily.

"Oreldo! Have you gone insane?! You can't just say 'Of course dear' to a request like that! Do you even know how dangerous it is-"

"Of course I do, Lucia. I'm a soldier." He held mother's hand tightly. "And she's a strong girl Lucia. She _won't_ die."

Mother looked at me worriedly. "I hope so." Then she gave me a playful glare. "But if you die, I sure will revive you and kill you again young lady!"

I grinned widely. "I will _never_ be titan bait mother."

Mother sighed and sat down. "I hope so. But still! I don't entirely approve of this. It's so dangerous outside the walls!"

I smiled. "But you'll still let me, right?"

Mother sighed and wiped her tears. "I sure will regret this, but...Yes. I don't know why I said it too."

I grinned. "You won't regret this mother! I'll haul their disgusting Titan asses back to hell!"

My brother chuckled beside me and ruffled my hair. "That's my sister."

Then out of nowhere, mother stood up and put her hands on her hips. "No foul words on the table!"

**Last minute author's note;**

**I know there's not too much in this chapter. Let's just say this is some sort of... filler, I might say. Oh well, I just hope you keep supporting me!**


	3. Why am I even paired with you?

**A/N:**  
**So yea, if you're reading this Gen I sure made my promise right? And I made it earlier! I actually.. ah. Nevermind! Anyways, happy reading Levi#1 *wink* (And no. I am not referring to Levi Levi. I mean Levi.. ugh. whatever. Happy reading! Wahoooooo!**

2 months have already passed since Father let me enter the military. The day before I left, we had a little good luck party at home. My mother gave me a pair of pointed blue diamond shaped earrings, brother gave me a matching silver ring with a blue gem, and father gave me matching silver necklace with a blue pendant. I wondered if they'll get in the way in training though. No matter, I still wear them.

I'm lying down on my bed, staring into the walls while lost in my thoughts. _Again_. Suddenly, the door burst open, it revealed my roommate, Angelica Rose Sutlcliffe.** (read as Sutelclif) **She have black hair and blue eyes. **(Ugh. Now that I think about it, her last name somehow sounds like Grell**_**Sutcliff**_**.)**

She kicked me off my bed and threw me out of the room. My back hit the wall and I quickly stood up, glaring daggers at her. "What the hell Angel?! What was _that_ for?!"

She scowled at me. "' What the hell' my ass Misaki! You're just freaking late for training, silly!"

My eyes widened. "Training?! Crap!" I ran back into my room and shut the door. I didn't even bother to shower, I just quickly put on my uniform and wore a red neckerchief around my neck. I wore the pieces of jewelry they gave me and rushed out the door.

Angelica sighed at me and dragged me down the halls. "This is so not like you, you know?"

I nodded. "I just got... distracted."

She just smirked at me and ran faster. "Distracted with whom? A boy?"

I scowled at her. "Hn."

She smiled widely at me. "So.. is that a yes? Is that why you wear all those jewelries? To.. attract guys?" She wriggled her eyebrows and winked at me.

I groaned. "Ugh.. No, no and no, so stop it."

She laughed quietly and looked out the window. Her smile was replaced by a frown. "Crap. They're already lining up."

I followed her gaze and realized that she is indeed right. "Tch. We'll not make it in time. How high?" I asked her.

She gave me a confused gaze as we ran down the stairs. "Huh?"

"How high. How high are we off the ground?" I pulled at her arm causing her to stop.

She looked at me surprised. "2 floors. But you're not seriously-"

I nodded and rushed towards an open window and I saw a rope hanging on the side. _Perfect_. "Thanks Angel!" I looked down, preparing for the jump.

Angel shouted behind me. "Hey! You're _seriously_ not-"

**(Uh.. I'm not sure if they have a second and third floor but.. oh well.. XD)**

I jumped down the window, grabbed the hanging rope nearby and landed on the ground below. Everyone stared at me as I stood up, even the instructor. I felt my face heat up slightly and I quickly made my way into the line.

I saw instructor Keith (yup!) eye me for a while before returning his attention back to the other trainees. I sighed in relief, then suddenly, someone spoke beside me.

"That's a rather weird stunt to pull. Showing off?"

I looked to my left and saw a boy no older than 14 looking down at me. We were almost the same height, he's just a few centimeters taller than me. He have short black hair and cold steely blue eyes.

"Oi. Answer me you piece of shit."

I turned to glare at him. "For your information, I am _no_t showing off. I am merely late for _trainin_g and I am so _not_ a piece of shit. Thank you very much." I puffed my cheeks in annoyance. _Gosh! What's wrong with him?!_

He looked at me with those cold blue eyes. "Stop puffing your cheeks. You look stupid."

My eyes twitched. _Why you_- "Stop cutting your hair that way. You look stupid."

He growled at me. "You brat."

"YOU!" Because of our bickering, we didn't notice the instructor come near us so I started to pay attention. He stopped in front of the trainee on my far left. "YOU THERE! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

I turned to look who the old fart is talking to. "Angelica Rose Sutlcliffe, sir!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

She saluted and sat up straighter. "ANGELICA ROSE SUTLCLIFFE, SIR!"

He came closer to Angel's face. "WHAT DO YOU CAME HERE FOR?!"

She held her head up high. "TO CONTRIBUTE TO HUMANITY'S VICTORY, SIR!"

"IS BEING LATE PART OF YOUR CONTRIBUTION?!"

"N-NO SIR! IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN!"

He stared at her for a moment and turned around. "GOOD LUCK WITH THAT KID! YOU'LL MAKE GREAT TITAN BAIT ONE DAY!" He grabbed her by the hair and made her look at the back.** (Just like Armin.. XD)**

"LOOK BEHIND YOU!"

He walked away and stopped in front of me. "YOU THERE! WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!

I saluted confidently. "MISAKI EDUELMÄINER, SIR!"

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF LAST NAME IS THAT?!"

Okay, I must admit. I felt really insulted. I mean, what's wrong with it? "MY LAST NAME, SIR!"

He came close to my face and shouted. "AND WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE, HUH?!"

I looked at him dead in the eye and gave my answer. "TO WIPE THE NUISANCES IN THE WORLD SIR! I CAME HERE TO KILL ALL THE TITANS! I ALSO WISH TO ELIMINATE THE WARRIORS, SIR!"

Everyone turned to look at me._ Stop staring idiots. _The instructor stepped away from me a little, inspecting me with hawk like eyes, so he's just standing in front of me and not.. uh... shoving his big dort of a head in front of my face.

"Say girlie, how do you know about the warriors?" He asked, his voice a bit less louder than before.

"My grandfather, Sir."

He looked at me dead in the eye and continued his shouting spree. _Oh the joy..._  
"SO YOU WANT TO BE TITAN FOOD HUH, GIRLIE?!"

"I WILL NOT BE TITAN FOOD, SIR!"

He looked at me seriously. "BE SURE ABOUT THAT THEN!"

He turned and walked away, pausing in front of Shortie's face for a while before going to the back rows. I looked at him irritatedly. "Why didn't he yell at you? Are you an Instructor's pet?"

He turned to look at me lazily. "Because I've already had the 'right of passage' idiot."

I growled lowly and gave him a dirty look. When the instructor is finally done yelling at our faces, and uh... spitting saliva, he came to the front and made an announcement.

"LISTEN UP! YOU WILL HAVE A TRAINING EXERCISE TODAY! YOU WILL SPAR WITH SOMEONE YA HEAR?! NOW GET YOURSELVES A PARTNER AND MOVE YOUR FLIMSY ASSES TO THE TRAINING GROUNDS!"

"YES SIR!" The whole rows of trainees answered.

When he finally left us to find our partners, I quickly went to look for Angel, since she's the only one I knew anyway. Well, I know others too, but she's... say, the closest. And shortie is _not_ an option.

But when I spotted Angel, she was being dragged away by a brown haired girl that I don't recognized. Angel saw me and sent an apologetic look in my way. I sighed and decided to look around for another partner. Unfortunately, most of the other trainees had already found partners. I already asked others too, but no such luck.

I looked at the side and saw Shortie leaning on a wall, it looks like he still didn't have a partner so I walked over to him. _Ugh. I'm so gonna regret this. I just know it!_

I tapped his shoulder. "Uh.."

He looked at me coldly. "What is it?"

I glared at him lightly. _The heck's wrong with him?!_ "Uh.. I was wondering if we can be partners in this 'activity' or whatnot. Well, you see, most of the persons I know here got a partner already. And.. you don't have a partner yet, do you?"

He sighed. "Yea, now get on with it. I don't want my time wasted by some sh** like you."

I'm really annoyed by now and I made a mental note to punch him in the face later. We walked towards the training grounds and took our positions.

"On the count of three..." I mumbled.

"1..."  
_breath..._

"2..."

"3!"

I ran up to him and aimed a punch on his face, but he caught my arm and tried to kick my stomach. I jumped upwards and landed on his foot, then I punched him again in the face. But this time, it hit him. Oh the joy.

His eyes widened slightly, because apparently, he's not expecting that. _Haha. Take that you shortie._ I smirked triumphantly at him and and he sent another kick in my way. I swerved to the other direction and avoided the kick, but unfortunately, not the punch that he sent me.

I staggered slightly, but I quickly recovered. I sent him a round of punches, but this time though, he avoided all of them. We sparred for an hour. He grabbed me by the shoulders and I ducked, head butting him in the chin. Then I kicked him in the stomach which sent him stumbling away.

I grinned widely, _Ha! Take that! _Then I turned around, certain that I have already won. One second, I was walking triumphantly, then another second, I'm kissing the dirt.

I turned around sharply, but I am so not expecting him to be so close. So apparently, it turned out that are face were only mere inches apart. I quickly turned away.

"What are you doing?!" I hissed.

He moved closer to my ear and whispered. "I never said our spar is already over."

I growled in frustration, trying to get him off me. "Get off!"

He answered calmly. "No."

"Get. Off. Dammit."

"No."

"Shortie, look. Get _off_. _Someone_ might get the wrong-"

"Aaaaaaww!"

"-idea." I finished lamely and turned to look at the location of the sound and saw Angel, hands on her face with an 'aaw-they're-so-cute-together' face.

Shortie seemed to be a little fazed so I pushed him off me. "Look, Angel. This is _so_ not what you think it is."

She laughed slightly and dragged me off the ground. "Me he he. Hey~ I never knew you have a thing for guys! I mean, most of the time you're really quiet and serious! But sometimes, you act crazy and stupid." She winked at me and gave a meaningful look at Shortie.

Shortie glared at her. "F*** off b****."

Angel raised her hands in surrender. "Whoa whoa. Okay okay, fine! No need to be so snappy!" She turned to me and put her hands on her hips. "Wait for me here, okay? I'll just go get my new friend so you guys can meet each other."

I nodded. "Sure."

Then she waved one last time and walked away. I sorta just stood there, with an unreadable facade. I glanced slightly at Shortie. _I deserve to know his name right? Right? Okay. And don't get me wrong. I don't hate him, I'm just annoyed by his... antics._

I turned to him slowly, dreading the next words I'm about to say. _And no. I am __**no**__t saying 'I love you' or anything of that sorts._

But before I could even say anything, he already did the honors. "By the way. I didn't get the chance to catch your name."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "You _didn't _? Well, I pretty much shouted my full name in front of that 'bald-egg-head-saliva-spitter-stupid-ape' instructor, didn't I?"

I looked at my back, half-expecting Keith glaring at me. When I saw he's not there, I breathed a sigh of relief.

I looked back at shortie and I saw him smile slightly. "Oh well. The name's Misaki. Misaki Eduelmäiner."

I thrust out my hand for a hand shake. "You?"

He took it and shook it lightly. "Levi. Just Levi."

I nodded and pulled my hand away. "Say, will you mind if I ask you to sit with me and Angel for lunch today?"

He thought about it for a while. "...no."

I looked at him smiling. "So it's a yes?"

"...yes."

I grinned. "Great! Well, just don't-"

I was about to mention that he should _not _sit next to me later, or kami knows what sort of things Angel will say about us and- oh right. Getting off topic. Where was I? Oh yea. I was about to warn him when I saw Angel hollering and running towards us, a brunette girl jogging behind her.

"Heeeey! Misaki!" She waved at me, and when she's near enough, grabbed me and dragged me towards the other side of the grounds.

I sighed and called back to Levi. "Later okay?!"

I waited for his response and smiled when I saw him nod.

**A/N**

**Okay, first of all, PLEASE don't sue me if you think that my story sucks. But if you think it's good, then yay! Please rate and comment! I need to get some of those ideas~ Oh yea.. this story is also available in wattpad XD**


	4. Friends?

**A/N**  
**Hey guysssss! Wahooooooooo! Thanks for stumbling upon my story! Yayyyy! Enjoy!**  
...

"So.. is he your boyfriend?"

My eyes twitched. "Angel, for the 10th time, NO."

It's lunch time already and as he said, Levi went to eat with Angel and me. But what I dreaded the most is that he _did_ sit next to me, and now, Angel is bugging me about him being my boyfriend. If you could believe at such a thing. Of course Levi and I denied it.

She huffed. "Whatever, you're no fun Misa-chan. And _stop_ calling me Angel, Rose is just fine!"

I shrugged. "Whatever you say."

"Oh yea! You guys better introduce yourselves!" She took a bite of her loaf of bread and pointed at Levi. "Okay. Introduce yourself first pretty boy."

We both grimaced at her choice of nicknames.

"Misa-chan?"

"Pretty boy?"

She raised her hands in surrender. "Okay, okay! Sheesh. So... you're?"

"Levi, Age is 14. I'm once part of a gang and used to live in the underground capital. Erwin found me and made me join the military."

"So.. why did you join the military?" Rose asked while throwing pieces of bread crumbs at me.

"Rose!" I protested and threw a huge chunk of bread crumb that she threw at me back at her. It hit her in the forehead. _Hah!_

"Because it's something to do." Levi replied with a face void of all emotion.

Rose sighed in irritation. "Ugh... you sound like you're applying for a job!"

He raised his eyebrow. "So? You don't expect me to tell my life story do you?"

I shrugged and kicked Rose from under the table. "I guess you already said enough." I looked at the brown haired girl and the tan colored girl in front of me. "I'm Misaki Eduelmäiner. I'm 13 and my goal in life is to obliterate the titans."

"Oh yea." Levi piped in. "That's my goal too."

I rolled my eyes and took a bite of my bread. "Copycat."

"Shut-" I stuffed his loaf of bread in his mouth to shut him up. _Heh. _**_Genius_**_**.**_

Rose whistled lowly and stared at Levi who continued to glare at me. "Oookay. So, I bet you already know me. Now introduce yourselves!"

The brown haired girl turned to me cheerfully. She have fair skin and black eyes.

"Hi! My name's Arly May Freiheit! I'm 13 and, believe me, I heard almost every joke for my last name. Fahrenheit, Fry high, free height etc. Oh, and my goal is to be in the scouting legion and kill all the Titans and free the people and kick out the fat king and get out of the walls and live in a beautiful land and be it's princess AND BUILD THE LARGEST PALACE MADE OF FOOD IN THE WORLD!" The whole mess hall turned quiet and looked at her.

She blushed in embarrassment and rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. "Oops." I turned around and glared at the rest of the people. "DON'T YOU HAVE YOUR OWN BUSINESS TO ATTEND TO?!" They all looked away after that.

The tan skinned girl cleared her throat. She has short black hair and brown eyes. "Uh.. hi. My name is Zia Diestro. My father is a merchant and.. and I live in the Trost district. M-my goal is to get in the Scouting Legion and have my family live inside the inner walls."

Levi snorted. "Lame." I quickly smacked him in the back of his head.

He glared at me and rubbed the spot where I hit him. "What. Was. _That_. For?!"

I huffed indignantly. "For being mean stupid."

Levi glared at me. "_You're_ being stupid."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "No, _you're_ being stupid for not being sensitive towards the feelings of others."

Levi was about to say something when Zia interrupted us."No.. it's okay, really." She glanced at Levi and blushed.

_Ooh. I feel a crush brewin'_

We turned silent after that. I munched happily into my little piece of bread and listened to Arly talking about how she'll have a loaf of bread as a bed when she finally became princess of Food land.

When we finally finished eating, I stood up and dragged Rose with me. "Oh well, it's our turn to clean the stables today!"

Rose nodded and looked scoldingly at Arly, who has a look of terror on her face. "Clean the stables? ALONE?!"

I blinked several times. "What?... No no, not at all. There's-"

"I'll help you guys." Rose and I turned to look at Levi who already stood up and made his way towards us.

I shrugged "Ah. If you want."

I turned to leave but Rose squiggled away from my grasp and stood in front of Levi, blinking dreamily. "Oooh. Is it because you want more time with my cute, little Misa-chan~?"

My eyes twitched and I hit her on the back of her head. "Oh, shut up Rose."

"Ow..." Rose complained, tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not falling for that."

She just shrugged and dragged Levi and me out of the door. "Well, at least I tried. I deserve praise for my efforts you know."

No one answered her and we just walked towards the stable, but we were sort of delayed a little since Rose insisted that she need to use the comfort room. _Great. Just plain great._

When we reached the stables, two others were there already. I jogged closer to see who it was. "Zia? Arly?"

Arly gave me a cheeky grin while Zia gave me a shy smile. "H-hi. We thought that maybe we should.. you know.. help you guys."

I nodded appreciatively. "Thanks. I really appreciate your effort. Say, how about you and Arly go the left side and Levi and I go to the right side." Then I glared at Rose's direction. "And you get to have the center and clean it. _Alone_."

She stared at me in mock shock and walked away laughing really hard. I sighed and mentally banged my head on a wall. I gathered my cleaning materials when I felt a presence behind me.

"What do you want Zia?"

She shuffled and smiled at me uncertainly. "W-well.. I was wondering if you would want to change sides."

I looked at her confused about her request. "Oh. You want to clean the right side instead? Well, that's okay.. I suppose."

She shook her head. "No, I mean-"

"Hey Zia!" We both looked behind us and saw Arly waving at us furiously.

Zia groaned and gathered her own materials. "Ah.. never mind. Thanks anyway." She smiled at me and walked away with Arly.

I just nodded with a small frown on my face as I went to the right side of the stable. When I got there, Levi is already scrubbing the floors with a cleaning brush and a rug.

I knelt beside him. "You know, you don't really need to clean it like that intense you know."

He turned to look at me. "What are you talking about? Of course it needs to be perfectly clean."

I just shook my head and began to follow his example. "You know what, never mind."

I bustled around, scrubbing and sweeping floors, wiping walls and fences, cleaning the pens, giving horses fresh hay and water, then do the whole process again.

By the time we were almost finished, the sun is already setting. I groaned and flopped down next to Levi on the floor. The others have already left earlier and went out to train.

I looked to my left and saw Levi scrubbing the floor furiously. _Oh well, I guess this is the time to nag Levi huh?_

**Rose's POV ¥.**

**(Please do not be deceived at how it sounds..)**

I walked and hummed happily in my merry way towards the now clean stables. I was asked to fetch the two lovebirds (not really) for dinner. I frowned slightly when a thought crossed my mind. "I wonder what's taking those two so long."

I just shrugged it off and stood in front of the stable doors. But that's when I heard the noises inside, so naturally, I pressed my ears against the door and listened carefully.

"Come here Misaki!"

"Levi.. stop!"

"No."

"Stop pulling at my clothes!"

"Then remove it! It gets in the way!"

"W-what?! F-fine... Gosh, you're so demanding!"

My eyes widened and I listened more closely this time. All I heard is shufflings and a few groans. Then someone spoke again.

"Levi." Misaki gasped. "Just... Let me... Stop it... already..."

"No. Continue."

"I-I can't! My body hurts!"

"Go. On."

"Like I said, my body is bloody sore!"

"Oh yea? I'll force you then."

My eyes widened. _Uh-oh. _I kicked the door open and found...

Misaki, bent over, scrubbing the floor with her jacket, a gloomy aura surrounding her. Then I saw Levi, standing a few feet away, glaring at her, a broken rag lay a few feet away from him.

I gulped. "What.. happened here?"

Misaki looked at me. "Oh Rose, thank Kami! Well you see, I accidentally broke Levi's rag-"

Levi scowled at her. "_Accidentally_?"

She just waved him off. "So he made me remove my jacket and made me use it to scrub the floors instead, but my body is sore from all the cleaning I did but he kept telling me to clean! That Shortie!"

Levi sent me a cold look. "She kept groaning, it's annoying."

Misaki stood up and glared at him. "It's not _m_y fault."

I just looked back and forth at the bickering duo. _Oh well, guess this is the time to spea_k. "Ahem. Well, you see, I'm here to get you for dinner so... let's go."

They both nodded and followed. When we were just in front of the doors of the mess hall, I turned around and whispered to them.

"You know, for a second there, I thought you two are doing some... adult stuff.."

Both of their eyes widened and Misaki's mouth hang agape. But, I could feel the anger those two were having. Oooh.. they're oozing out angry auras! I grinned at them awkwardly. "Oh well, gotta run!"

I quickly ran inside, shutting the doors, leaving a fuming Misaki and a cursing Levi behind.

**Misaki's POV**

I'm still fuming by the time dinner is over, and I couldn't find Rose anywhere. _Kami, that girl has serious problems! Me and Levi?! The nerve!_

I huffed angrily, then out of the corner of my eye, I saw Levi walking to my direction. I turned around and waved at him, asking him to come.

I looked at him. "Ugh.. About what Rose said.. Don't mind it. She's pretty much crazy all the time. Trust me."

Levi rolled his eyes. _Wow. He can actually do that._ "I could figure that out."

I just hummed a reply and continued to look out the window, when I remembered something.

"Oh yea. This may be shitty but.." I stuck out my hand asking him to shake it. "Friends?"

He looked at my hand, confused. "I thought we are already." But he shook it anyway.

We just continued to stand there and not doing anything when out of the blue, Levi spoke up. "Do you know who I'm seeing?"

I shrugged. "Uh.. no. Who?"

"Rose."

I growled. "That b****."

**A/N**

**Haha. Got you on that one huh? No? Oh well. Anyway, I will NEVER write about something like that. So Lemon fans, DON'T even think about it. Oh well, Ja ne~**


	5. He's not my boyfriend!

**A/N**  
**So yea. The next chapter is going to be the interesting one! For me, that is. Kukuku. Anyway, I'm not a spoiler so I'm gonna keep it to myself. For now. Oh well, I don't know if you care but, last year, we did a dance step that looked a lot like jogging in place cutely, with hands close to your face. But now that I think about it... We probably looked like Abnormal titans... Especially our dance teacher, considering he has a big belly.. ._. Oh, and dedicated to Coleen coz I want to!**

I stared at Levi. He stared back. I stared at him again. And he stared right back.

You were probably wondering what the heck we we're doing staring at each other huh? And no, we are not having goo goo eyes at one another. Once again, NO. We're NOT. Okay, let me update you about the current happenings.

It's been 2 months since the stables incident and Levi and I had been stable friends since then. **(Oh. I didn't quiet catch that one.. haha. Hilarious. Whatever. Oh, and please note the sarcasm. Thank you. Shut up me.)**Levi and I just finished sparring and decided to sit down and take a rest.

I told Levi that we should just wait for lunch before heading back inside, mainly because there are still others outside and it's much cooler here than inside. And besides, it's just 40 minutes before lunch so we could just hang around here first.

He agreed and we sat down on a nearby bench, just watching the other trainees train. We stayed like that for about 20 minutes, until eventually, I got bored. I nudged Levi and asked him for something to do.

Sometimes, we will just talk about politics and something like that, sometimes we talk about other trainees, sometimes we talk about nonsense, and sometimes we _do_ the nonsense. But those sometimes are so rare that it only happens once a month or so.

But I guess this is one of _those_ days. We sat opposite each other and did our very own staring contest. We call it the 'intimidating staring contest'. It's just like a normal staring contest but the other one will try to intimidate you. And now, it's my turn to be intimidated. Oh the joy...

And thus, our current situation is born. We're staring at each other for about 3 minutes already and my eyes is starting to tear up. _Well, it's because I'm facing the direction of the wind! I bet he planned that.. Tch. That smart-ass._

I scowled furiously when tears spilled from my eyes and my scowl deepened when Levi laughed at me.

"What? Crying because you can't win? Just give up already." He said to me teasingly while trying, _trying_ to intimidate me.

I snorted. "Levi, seriously, you're _not_ intimidating me. And NO."

He rolled his eyes and scowled at me. "Oh please. You better just give up already. You look like a crying 7 year old."

My cheeks flushed in embarassment. "W-wha.. _You_ shut up Levi. It's not like your any-" I stopped in mid-sentence when I saw his eyes trail upwards. "-better... Oi! What are you looking at? A hot chick?"

Then I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders. I turned around, my face still stained with tears and looked where he is looking. And I saw...

"Big brother?!" I looked at him, surprised. But mentally, I roared in laughter. _Pfft.. I mistaked Levi for staring at a hot chick?! And he's staring at my big brother?! I can't even imagine big bro as a hot chick. Psshh._

He glared down at Levi. "Oi, you s*** sized midget. How dare you make my little sister cry."

"Big bro-"

"What kind of boyfriend are you, huh?!"

"Big b-"

He turned to me, interrupting me once more. "And you, Misaki! Why don't you tell us you have a boyfriend already?"

"Big-"

Then he pointed an accusing finger at Levi. "You don't deserve her!"

At this point, a few of the other trainees are already looking at us. "BIG BROTHER! _Please_ let me speak!"

He looked down at me as I wiped my tears. He nodded vigorously. "Of course, the victim should speak."

I huffed, annoyed "Okay, first of all big brother, he did _not_ make me cry." I sent Levi a nasty look. "And he _never_ will."

Brother just rolled his eyes in response. "You're a bit cocky little sis."

"Second of all, we're just having a staring contest. You know the feeling when you open your eyes too long and it starts to tear up?"

He nodded slowly.

"It's like that."

His mouth formed an 'o' and he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Is that so? Ehehehe... Sorry."

"And third of all..." An irk mark formed in my head. "He's _not_ my boyfriend!"

**(Insert birds flying away from the roof.)**

Everyone fell silent until Levi mumbled. "Damn. Why does everyone thought we're a couple? Even Instructor Keith, Rose, Arly, _even_ Commander Pixis."

Brother looked at Levi. "Pixis?"

"Met him once." I replied wearily.

He urged me to go on. "So...?"

I just shrugged and big brother sat down next to me. "Well, I must admit. You both _look_ like a couple."

Levi snorted. "Gross."

My eyes twitched and I threw a pebble at him. "Hey!"

Gilbert-nii stood up and sat down next to Levi and folded his arms. "Hey punk, the name's Gilbert. I'm Misaki's big brother." He glared at Levi and held out his arm. "_Big brother_."

Levi nodded and shook it. "Levi."

Gilbert-nii smirked evilly. "Mehehehe. Did I mention I'm her _big brother_?"

I shot him a warning look and hit him on the back of his head. "Nii-san! No need to repeat!"

He almost fell forward but he caught himself, then he rubbed the back of his head painfully. "Ow.. I guess we shouldn't have taught you self-defense when you're young. You're getting more violent this days."

Levi rose his eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged. "Ah. When she was young, Hikari, father, grandfather and I taught her how to fight. Well, of course mother is against it." He shook his head slightly. "Ah. Now look what happened to me. I guess mother _did_ know best."

I shot him an annoyed look. "Oi. Stop talking about me like I'm not here!"

He just shrugged for the fifth time this day. Not really, actually. "Oh well." He stood up and dusted himself. "Oh, and one more thing. Did I mention that you're already 20 minutes.. no, maybe more... late for lunch?" Then he waved and walked away.

Levi and I looked at each other, thinking one thing. _Oh f***._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
We entered the mess hall, panting slightly. Then we made our way towards a table silently, making sure no one sees or notices that we're late. When we finally approached and sat on the table, we both breathed silent sighs of relief.

Then when we thought that everything's okay, Commander Erwin stood up from his table and walked towards us. We froze from the spot and looked at his figure slowly approaching us.

He stood in front of us. "Hey, you two."

I silently cursed and stood up. "Commander Erwin! May I ask, what are you doing here, sir?"

He stared at me all serious like. "Oh, nothing much. Just looking for potential Scouting legion members."

I gulped. "Is there anything _else_ that you want Commander?"

He looked at both of us back and forth. "I assume that you are well aware that you're late, right?"

Both of us nodded. "Yes sir."

He hummed approvingly. "Then as your punishment, you will clean my office this afternoon. Is that understood?"

_What the.. Is there even a rule such as being late for meals?!_ _Just what the heck?! _But instead, I nodded. "Of course Commander."

He smirked. "Oh, and Levi, you found yourself a good girlfriend."

My face flushed red. "He's _not_ my boyfriend!"

Erwin frowned slightly. "Is that so?"

I nodded. "Yes sir."

"I see." He started to walk away but he turned back to us again. "And why, may I know, are you late?"

This time, Levi answered. "It's because of Misaki's brother sir, Gilbert Eduelmäiner."

He grimaced. "That guy's such a pain in the ass sometimes. Misaki's brother you say?"

I nodded.

"I salute you." And with that, he walked away.

We ate our lunch in silence since in our hurry, we sat down in a different table. The only good thing is that Rose is nowhere in sight to make fun of us.

After eating, we quickly made our way over to Erwin's messy office. And of course, we have to walk towards the scouting legion's HQ first, and one time, we luckily caught a ride at a carriage. But other than that, I'm tired as f***.

When we arrived, I saw that the office is _super_ messy. My eyes twitched in annoyance. "Don't tell me we're going to clean... _this_." I said, gesturing at the office. "I bet he just used us being late as an excuse to have someone else clean his office."

I started dusting off the tables and desks while Levi scrubbed the floors and arrange the books. The silence is suffocating, but not as suffocating as the dirt, so I spoke up. And choked. So I tried again.

"Ugh.. why does _everyone_ thinks you're my _boyfriend_?!"

He shook his head. "I'm thinking about the same thing here."

I groaned and pulled at my hair. "Does it look like I'm _your_ girlfriend?!"

He smirked. "Oh, I bet you _love_ me anyway."

I choked. "E-excuse me?!"

He came closer until our faces are just mere inches apart. "You heard me."

I rolled my eyes. "_Never_. Or maybe _you're_ the one who's falling for me!"

He scrunched his nose. "Gross."

Then suddenly, the office's door flew open and a girl with glasses walked in. "Commander Erwin, the report is- Ooooooh~." She smirked at both Levi and me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to interrupt you _Eduelmäiner-san._" The girl giggled feverishly.

I blinked. "No offense but... How do you know me?"

She just laughed it off. "Oh, I know your brother. Nice boyfriend by the way. Go on, you can kiss now. Pretend you never saw me." Then she closed the doors.

My mouth hang agape. "What. The. Hell."

**A/N**

**Meheheehe. Thanks for reading this everybody! Oh well, I just love you guys! Oh, I want to share you my favorite quote.**

_**"Friends are like potatoes... when you eat them... they die."**_

**R&R people! (*o*)**


	6. The tragedy, the letter, and Mira

**A/N**  
**Yo guys! So, I added a new character. Yay! Sorry if most of the characters are unfamiliar to you since I only made 'em up. So, whatever... yea... Enjoy! Oh, and dedicated to oujo since this is her first appearance and I just want too. XD**

I sat happily with Levi, Arly, Rose, and Zia on our usual table, but this time though, there's an addition, Chelsea Vermilion. She have blonde hair pulled into a ponytail and light brown eyes, her personality is like Rose's too.

We were just having our lunch and we're recalling the happenings yesterday. We went to a restaurant for my birthday yesterday since I can't celebrate it at home in Shiganshina or in the barracks, so Rose decided to treat us to a restaurant.

"Hey Misaki!" Chelsea chirped happily. **(No She is not a bird.) **"Remember yesterday on our way to the restaurant?"

Rose snorted. "Ha! We saw this roach right? He he, and Levi freaked out!"

Levi glared at her. "Shut up you forsaken being."

I chuckled quietly. "Well, it's not as funny when Rose forgot to pay our meals and she was left behind to clean the dishes."

Rose stood up, flabbergasted. "It's not funny Misa-chan! I won't be able to wash dishes now as before!"

We all laughed happily, recalling funny events when out of nowhere, Arly spoke up. "Hey, I just noticed. Zia, do you like Levi?"

Zia's eyes widened and she held out her hands defensively. "No! What- No! It's not like... _that_!"

Rose grinned. "Oooh. Sure. But you _blushed_ the first time you met him. _Blushed_."

Levi just looked at her calmly and raised a brow. "Really?" ***insertBGmusic. **_**"I don't caaaaare~!"***_

Zia shook her head rapidly. "_No_! It's just that... you look like my... old crush. You remind me a lot of him. That's all..."

I grinned teasingly. "Oh? You don't like him?"

She nodded. "Yes! Sheesh! And I only asked you to switch places is because Arly is being annoying!"

Arly frowned. "Hey! It's not my fault your hairdo looks funny that day."

Zia huffed. "Whatever. Like I said, I like another person. And if you want proof that I don't like Levi, I am proud to say that I like-" Then she cut herself of by putting a hand on her mouth.

I leaned forward, suddenly interested. I don't know why, but I suddenly felt relieved that he didn't like Levi. "Zia~ We want proof~ Who is he?"

Zia was about to speak when suddenly, the sound of a door opening resonated throughout the mess hall. We all looked at the direction where the sound came from and saw a soldier. The ones wearing the Wings of freedom.

He walked towards me solemnly. "Misaki Eduelmäiner, I presume?"

I nodded, my face forming a frown. "Yea, what of it."

He looked at the side. "We need you to come with us."

Rose stood up. "Oi! Where are you taking Misaki?! Don't tell me she's arrested?!"

I laughed, a laugh that sounded a bit fake to me. "Nah. I'll be good." But in reality, I'm not. I have a few hunches why the Scouting legion suddenly want to seek me out. Each more disturbing than the first.

And with that, we both walked out of the room, closing the doors behind us. As soon as the doors closed, he led me outside and made me sit down on a chair.

He sighed. "Listen brat, this is _very_ important okay? So I'll just make this quick. Yesterday, your father and brother went outside the walls for an expedition. They were really good but..." He closed his eyes. "... an abberant.. attacked our team and.."

I shook my head, panic starting to well inside me. "No. Don't tell me they're..."

He nodded. "Dead. I'm so sorry for your lost Misaki-San. I don't wish to rush you about this but.. they died yesterday while trying to protect us."

My breathing tightened, my body numbed. "Lies! Liar! My father and brother won't die _that_ easily!" A single tear rolled down my cheek. "I refused to believe it.. It's hard to believe!... And to think they died _yesterday_?!"

He put his hand on my shoulder. "I'm really sorry and I know that I'm not being much of a help right now but... you had to suck it up. Be strong and kill the ones who killed your loved ones." He released me and glared at the ground. "Kill the _titans_."

_There's that stupid word again. The _**_titans_**. My stare hardened to a glare. _Why? Why does the titans have to kill them on my birthday?! No. Why do they have to kill them in the first plaace?! Is this some kind of a sick joke?! What did we even do to them?!_

He sighed heavily. "You should go home to see their remains. I already asked Keith and he said you can go."

I nodded stiffly, feeling nothing but the angry thumping in my chest, I felt so numb and cold. I stood up and dragged my feet to the ground. But before I could go, he stopped me and handed me an enveloped package.

"Here, your father told me to give you this. He said this is very important."

I nodded and stuffed the envelope into my jacket pocket and made my way towards the stables. I looked for a horse, rode it, and led it out of the area and into the Shiganshina district. Throughout the ride, the package felt heavier than before, I want to open it so badly, but... I guess the package can wait.

~~~  
A couple of hours later, the familiar neighborhood came into view. The little river, Cecilia's house, the bustling markets and of course, my very own house. I slowed down my horse and led it to a tree nearby, tying it to the tree's coarse trunk.

I made my way towards the house slowly, stopping every once in a while to gather my breath. _What will mother say? Will she tell me to stop being a soldier? Is she even in there?_ I looked up at the heavens and shielded my eyes from the blazing sun. _Are you watching me now, Hikari-nee? I hope you already saw father and Gilbert-nii up there. _

Then suddenly, I caught a glimpse of mother standing in front of the bedroom window, and in her hands are...

"A gun..? What would she want with a-" My eyes widened when she pointed it to her mouth.

"NO!" I screamed, running towards our house. I grabbed the doorknob only to find that it was locked. I looked at my surroundings in panic, searching for an entrance.

Then I saw the open window on the side. I quickly ran towards it and jumped inside. I ignored the familiar sight of the house and rushed upstairs. "Mother! NO!" I reached the top of the stairs when a loud gunshot echoed in the silent house.

My knees buckled and my eyes watered, I wanted to scream so badly, but I can't. I wanted to save her so badly, but I can't. I _couldn't_. I crawled my way towards my mother's room, only to find her lifeless body on the ground, blood pooling beside her.

I covered my mouth with my hand, trying to stop the sobs. "M-mother... w-why? Why did you leave me?!" I grabbed her hand and frantically checked for a pulse. "Mother... don't... leave me.."

I closed my eyes tightly, trying to blink away the tears. _I'm going to be asoldier dammit! What will Father say if he sees me like this?!_

And that's when I noticed the two bundle of clothing placed beside mother. Both of them are white and wrapped neatly, but the scent of blood is unmistakable. I took one with shaking hands and unfolded it gingerly.

Inside the bundle lay an arm with a silver ring on it's middle finger. I couldn't believe it, the ring is unmistakably my father's. Fresh tears poured out of my eyes once more as I hugged his hand tightly.

I reached for the second bundle and opened it slowly; and in it, lay my brother's decapitated head, staring into nothingness in horror. "Gilbert... nii... Why?..." I touched his face. "Why did you leave your little sister? You said you'll protect me right?" I wrapped his head in a piece of clothing and hugged it tightly. "So WHY?!"I screamed in anguish and crumpled to the floor, shaking in pain.

"Why..." I looked at my family's dead bodies. "Why do you _always_ leave me?" I looked at them, as if expecting them to answer. At that time, I pretty much felt that I'll go insane.

"_Why_?! Big sister, big brother, grandfather, father, mother, _WHY_?!" I slammed my fists into the floor. "Why... What the hell kind of birthday present was that?!" Usually, my brother would try to calm me down in times like this, but he's dead. _They're dead Misaki. They won't come back... no matter how I want them to. Get over it... get over it... get over it... I...can't.. get over it..._

I looked at them sadly. "Is that it? Do you want me to stop feeling?" No one replied as I expected and I let out a bitter laugh. "Maybe it will be easier that way, 'coz if someone dies... I won't feel that much pain anymore..."

I just sat down in that room for kami knows how long, talking to their corpses and comforting myself, and before I knew it, it's already night.

I smiled at mother. "Mother, I made new friends in the military. I'm so sorry you can't meet them. But who knows? Maybe we'll see each other sooner than expected."

Then I heard a knock from below, I ran down the stairs to see who it was. It's the man that will bury them. The same man who buries my family member's corpses all these years.

I looked at him sharply. "You're _late_."

He gulped. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorta.. busy."

I glared at him fiercely and decided to let it go. "Fine. Just be earlier next time. They're in the 1st room upstairs."

He looked at me confused. "Next... time?"

And with that, I hopped onto my horse and rode away from my old home, away from the memory, away.. from the corpses.

I looked up at the sky while the horse ran at a faster pace. _Mother, brother, father, sister... please... watch over me._

~~~~  
I put back the black horse to it's pen in the stable and walked away quietly, eyes glazed all over. At this point, I can only think of one thing. _Train.. train... train harder and forget about your friendships... or at least be distant... training is what's important... so you can kill... all those titans..._

I trained for the rest of the night, practicing hand to hand combats in the training grounds, or weaving in and out of the tall trees in the forest. Then I remembered something, I looked around for the familiar shrubbery where I hid my sister's 3DMG. I brought it along here without my mother knowing in case I wanted to train here secretly.

I put on the straps and pulled out two swords, I glared at the cardboard cuts with eyes burning in hatred. I shoot out some wires and attached it to the trees nearby. "DIEEEE!"

I looked at the sky. "Damn... it's almost morning.." I removed the 3DMG, put it in a bag, and buried it back to it's hiding place, hoping no one will see it. I slowly made my way towards my room when I bumped into someone.

"Oi!" She glared at me with those grey eyes. "Look where you're going stupid!"

I looked at her tiredly. "Whatever, you black haired loud-mouth."

She glared at me up and down . "Why _you_... what's your name, huh?!"

I hummed in response. "Hmm?"

She narrowed her eyes at me. "_Name_."

"Misaki... yours?"

She sighed. "Misaki... hmm. I'm Mira Wright. Don't forget that. And I am _not_ a loud-mouth." And with that, she walked away.

I looked at her back, watching her get smaller by the second and made my way towards my room. I opened the door slowly and inside the room revealed Rose's agitated figure.

"Misaki!" She turned to me worriedly. "What the hell happened to you?! You look so... ruined! You got scratches here... and there... and bags under your eyes! Don't tell me you trained last night that's why you didn't slept!"

I slapped her hand away. "Whatever are you talking about?"

She frowned. "Yesterday of course! You never came back at all! You didn't show up for dinner and you didn't come back in our room. We've been looking for you you know? We're worried! Especially... uh... he told me not to tell you but..."

I stared at her coldly. "A he? Don't tell me it's Levi."

She nodded. "Actually, it's him. Dunno what got into that guy though, he said he got a bad feeling."

"Hn." Then I made my way towards the shower. "It's nothing. I need to get ready for training."

She grabbed my hand. "Train?! What the f- you didn't even sleep or ate anything! You need to rest! Sleep! "

I whipped around and glared at her. "_Sleep_?! You're not my mother Rose! Don't tell me what to do!"

She looked at me sadly and sank to herself. "I-i'm so sorry.."

I bit my lower lip and looked at her softly. "Look Rose.. I'm sorry okay? I'm not just feeling well. Leave me alone for the time being. I'm so sorry."

She nodded and I made my way towards the shower, scrubbing away the smell of dead bodies, dirt, blood, and sweat.  
~~

I just finished training and I'm heading to my room to sleep. I didn't even bother to shower since I'll wake up extra early to train again anyway. I removed my trainee's jacket and started to hang it in the hanger when a package fell off.

I slowly picked it up and saw that it's the package that my dad gave me. I inhaled deeply and opened the package. Inside, were two letters. One is labeled in big letters, **_For Misaki _**and one is labeled in faded letters, _**For M ra**_.

I opened the letter addressed for me and read it.

_Dear Misaki,_

_If you're reading this now, it is positive that I am dead already. I don't know if you joined the military at this time since I wrote this in a... later date. But I'm sure you would. In fact, I know you're in there now. I think. I don't know if Gilbert or Lucia is still alive at this point but... I want you to know that I love you so much and I want you to stay strong for me._

_And I'm so sorry for this but, a twoyears before you were born, I had a one night stand with a fellow soldier. She got pregnant with a baby girl, and when she gave birth to it, none of us want to take it home. She said she put a name tag in the baby's neck and gave the baby to someone else. She said she did that so hopefully, when one of us wants to find her in the future, it won't be that hard. _

_But now, I regret my actions so much and I want to search for her, but I can't. I'm afraid that it wil break your mother's heart. I'm so sorry for tellingor ordering you this but... I wish for you to find her. This world we're living in is small. And don't worry, I'll give you hints. I remembered that she has black hair and beautiful grey eyes, she also have a crescent moon birthmark on the back of her neck._

_We named her Mira, and I hoped that the ones who found her kept her first name. I don't know what you're feeling right now, but I wish you'll be happy with your life. I love you._

_ Father_

I stared at the letter in disbelief. _I have a half-sister?!_ I don't know, but my reaction is weird. Instead of being angry and hating my father, I'm actually thankful that he hid this baby from us, because who knows? If he didn't, maybe she'll die too.

I don't care if he cheated on mother, all I care is that I still have family after all, and I'm happy about it. Then I remembered something.

_"Misaki... hmm. I'm Mira Wright. Don't forget that. And I am _**_not_**_ a loud-mouth."_

I smiled slyly. "Mira huh? Maybe I really won't be able to forget your name after all."

**A/N**

**So... how is it guys? Is It good? Is it not? Please tell me or comment! Thank you for reading! \./ **


	7. Oi, what the hell happened to you?

**A/N**  
**Domo minna~ Daijoubo? Nene oujo-sama, iki...ma...shou... (le;random guy: towhere? Where?) Jigoku... * grins like a psychopath* Ohwell, please... enjoy..** **MUAHAHAHA!**

**_Levi'sPOV_**

I sighed heavily as I sat on the table for lunch. _Finally, I get to eat some d**n food. Food as in stale soup and bread. But that's better than none, I guess. _It's been 5 months since the Scouting Legion guy 'visited' Misaki. And since then, she's been all distant and thinks about nothing except training. She still talks to us and sits with us though, but most of the time, she acts like she's in a different place.

I rubbed my sore arm. We have been training for hours nonstop and I'm tired as f**k. I looked at the people on our table. Zia who's talking with Chelsea.. mmhm, Arly who's eating Rose's food.. Tch. Typical.. Rose who is trying to pry her bread away from Arly's mouth, and...

I narrowed my eyes. "Where the hell is Misaki?"

Arly looked up from her food. "Oh.. she stayed behind in the training grounds."

Rose sighed and gave up on yanking her bread back. "Seriously, that girl got big time problems!"

I looked at Zia who nodded approvingly. "True.. She got all different after that _visit_ from the Scouting Legion guy."

I crossed my arms. "Does anyone of you knows why the heck she's been acting so different?"

Chelsea shrugged. "Well, I heard this rumor, but.. I don't know if it's really true."

I glared at her. "Spill it."

She raised her hands in defense. "Okay, okay, sheesh! Snappy!" She cleared her throat and put her hands to her side. "Well, you see, they said that Misaki's brother and father died during an expedition. Then, she came home to visit their corpses and.. I don't know.. some say that her mother did suicide and some said that her mother is murdered. I don't really know, sorry."

Rose nodded slowly, forehead creasing into a frown. "True.. that's why on _that_ day, she didn't come back to our room."

I shifted my gaze to her. "What do you mean?"

She looked at us worriedly. "Well guys, remember when I told you I waited for her to come back to our room that night but she never did?"

Chelsea nodded. "Yea. What of it?"

Rose ran her hand through her hair tiredly. "Well, she _did_ return in the morning. And judging from her appearance, she has been training the whole night."

I clicked my tongue. "And she still attended training that morning. Without sleep."

Arly nodded and held out a loaf of bread. "Or food!"

Rose snapped her fingers with a worried expression, _which_ looks _really_ weird. "Exactly!"

Zia spoke up. "Seriously guys, I think this need to stop. I mean, she's so.. _different_! We didn't even get to see her smile anymore!"

Arly nodded in agreement. "True. Someone needs to talk to her and snap her out of it!"

Chelsea raised her hands up excitedly. "Yea! _Someone_ that have the _most_ special place for Misa-Chan in their _heart_!"

My eyes twitched when the four of them turned to look at me. "_What?!_"

Arly grinned. "Aw, come on. I know you _like_ her."

I kicked her under the table. "Shut up Arly, I _don't_."

Rose grinned at me slyly. "Oh really? Who's the one who suggested we find her when she goes missing 5 months ago, hmm?"

I narrowed my eyes at her dangerously. "So? I only asked to find her since it's time to train."

She snorted. "It's nighttime stupid."

I mentally punched myself in the face for that. "Whatever."

This time, Arly joined the stupidity. "Who was it that was the most troubled when she became all distant?"

"Rose. Duh." I answered matter of factly.

Chelsea rolled her eyes. "No. It's you stupid. Rose doesn't wake up in the middle of the night just to check if she's still awake."

_F**k. Just shut up already guys! I don't need to remember that! _"Of course she don't need to! They share the same room stupid. But I bet _she_ wakes up in the middle of the night too!"

"I do not!" Rose protested. _Whatever._

She grinned creepily. "Who was it that carried her to her room when she fell asleep on the training grounds?"

I kicked myself mentally over and over again for not noticing Chelsea there. "I only did that so she won't catch a cold."

She fell silent after that. _Thank the gods! Finally they shut up! _But not quiet yet since Zia did the final blow. _Why can't you guys just leave me alone for f***'s sake?! _"Who was it again that accidentally kissed her while using the 3DMG in the forest because of the entangled wires?"

I glared at her. "What's that have to do with anything?! It's an accident, it doesn't mean I _liked_ her." _Stop asking stupid questions already._

She grinned at me wickedly. "In the lips. In the _lips_. And remember your reaction? You-"

I covered her mouth with my hand. "Enough! Jeez. I'll talk to her already, now shut up already and stop teasing me."

Rose giggled stupidly. "Misaki and Levi, hanging on a tree~ K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

I stood up from the table grumpily, roundhouse kicked Rose in the side and walked out of the room with dignity, leaving Rose groaning on the floor. Those guys sure know how to act s**t sometimes. What a pain.

I went out to look for Misaki, and naturally, I found her on the training grounds. I made my way towards her, and when I was close enough, I finally saw how tired she is. Sweat soaked her hair and clothes, she got scrapes all over her body and a trail of blood ran down her forehead.

_Tch. Dirty_.

"Oi, Misaki!" I called out to her, she looked at me slightly and walked to my direction.

"Levi." She answered blankly.

I rolled my eyes. "No, it's Rose."

She inspected me up and down. "Really? You look like Levi."

I glared at her. "It's a joke for f***'s sake."

She smiled coldly. "I know."

I grunted in frustration. _Seriously? _"Misaki, look, what the hell is your problem?"

She looked at me confused. "What problem?"

I glared at her. "You know what I mean. You've been acting shitty lately. It seems as if training suddenly became the most important thing to you for the past _5_ _months_."

She looked at me boredly. "Well? It is. How do you expect me to kill Titans _without_ training, hmm? Do you expect the titans to sit back and relax while I try to kill them?"

"Well, at least speak to us _properly_! At least be like what you are _before_! You can train just perfectly while talking to us before, right?!" I hissed in annoyance.

She glared at me. "You do not understand."

"How do you expect us to _understand_ if you won't _even_ talk to us properly?! So stop talking about shit and give me a legitimate answer!"

She narrowed her eyes at me. "What do you mean?"

"What else does it seems like? You should keep your friends close while they're _still_ alive you idiot!"

She turned her back from me. "Dammit Levi... Just.. forget about me."

_What?!_ I grabbed her hand angrily. "How do you expect us to do that?!"

"I don't know! How do you expect me to fight if I crumble away every time one of you die?!"

I stared at her in surprise. "Is that it?"

"Is that _what_?" She tried to pry her arm away but I only gripped it tighter.

"That's why you distanced yourself, to experience less pain. That's a coward's choice you know?" I let her hand go and I watched as a silent tear slipped down her cheek and she angrily wiped it away.

"Fine. Call me a coward if you must. But I felt tired of being hurt you know? I lost so many already!" She wiped away another tear that fell down.

"I'm so tired of being left behind, Levi." She whispered softly while wiping away angrily at the remaining tears.

My expression softened, seeing her like this is just.. _wrong_. "Oi, just what the hell happened to you?" I reached out to wipe her tear but she slapped my hand away.

"I don't know Levi. I really don't. Just.. Leave me alone!"

And with that, she turned away from me and started doing laps.

I walked back inside and gripped my chest tightly. _What.. is this feeling? I feel crushed... I feel... rejected. Oh well, perhaps it's just because my attempt failed_.

**A/N**  
**Soooo? How is it? Is it goooood? NO. Please R&R!**


	8. I'm back!

**A/N**  
**Mehehe~ Ohayou Minna! Wahoo! Daijoubo? Anyway, let's just finish this stupid note already! Wahoooo!**

I looked up at the sky . _Damn, it's already nighttime._ I started to walk out of the clearing while debating with myself if I should go to dinner, make my extra training wait for later _and_ skip sleeping or I could skip dinner, finish training early and get the chance to sleep.

I considered picking choice number two and turned towards the training grounds once more, but suddenly, my stomach started rumbling abnormally loudly and that's when I remembered that I haven't got to eat dinner last night and breakfast or lunch earlier this day. _I should've just stole a loaf of bread earlier or asked Levi to get me some lunch. Tch, stupid._

"Well, screw that. Looks like I'll get to eat dinner after all." I sighed and started stomping towards the mess hall. Once I stepped inside, my stomach rumbled just from the smell of food. I walked in casually, got my food, and made my way towards our usual table and sat on the empty space which just happens to be next to Levi.

I munched on my bread happily, ignoring the stares the 5 of them are giving me. When a whole minute has passed by and they're still staring, I puffed my cheeks in annoyance and glared at them. "What? Is it illegal for me to eat now?"

Rose shook her head quickly. "No! Not at all.. it's just that, you look so... _dirty_."

I blinked several times and looked down on my uniform. Mud and a bit of blood stained my clothes, dirt and sweat caked my uniform, I felt sweat running down my face and a few twigs hung on my hair.

"Oh. I'll just wash them after I'm done training then... I guess."

Levi glared at me. "What the hell do you mean _after_? Don't tell me you still plan to go out and train in your condition."

Zia looked at me worriedly. "He's right Misa-chan, what's your schedule for today anyway?"

I crossed my arms. _Oh well, they asked for it. _"Well, nothing much. I just trained since I woke up until now, and pretty much skipped the other meals. Then I ate dinner. And after dinner, I plan to go out and train again and skip sleeping _then_ go train again the day after."

Arly sighed and banged her head on the table. "Seriously? The hell... Just what the heck are you made of? _Iron_?"

I nodded and ate the last piece of my bread. "Yea. Seriously. Now goodbye, I'm off."

I stood up and started to leave, but I was stopped short when Levi grabbed my hand. He glared at me angrily. "You're _not_ going anywhere Misaki."

I pulled my arm away. "The hell Levi. Why do you care anyway? It's not like you're my boyfriend or something."

He looked slightly taken aback from what I said and I took that as a chance to get out. But unfortunately, Levi got a hold of my hair and slammed me on the ground.

"Talk some sense to her Rose." Levi spat angrily and stormed away.

I rubbed my head painfully. "What's his problem? Sheesh."

I looked up to see Rose glaring down at me. "No. What's _your_ problem? You better come with me. _Now_."

"What?" Before I could question any further, she dragged me out of the room, dragged me across the corridors and into our room. She slammed the door open and threw me on the bed.

I flinched at the impact. "Hey! What was _that_ for?"

"Oi Misaki, I don't like what you said to Levi earlier." She approached me angrily.

_What the.. I feel like a trapped rat! Oh no, help! _I stared at her. "Don't tell me you've fallen for him Rose. That's just... creepy."

She glared at me and crossed her arms. "No. I _don't_ like him. It's the way you spoke to him _Misaki_."

I flinched at the way she said my name. _Oh crap.. _"What's wrong with that anyway?"

She just groaned and sat beside me. "He _cares_ for you for f**k's sake! And you just... blew him off!"

I shrugged. "What makes you say that? I don't think so."

She sighed and closed her eyes. "He cares for you. We _all_ do. Do you know that we look for you _everytime_ you skip meals?"

"I didn't see you guys."

She hit my head with the back of her hand. "It's because we don't want to be seen idiot. Remember when you asked me how you got back to your room after falling asleep while training? Levi carried you back! And do you know that sometimes, h- _we_ will check on you in the middle of the night to see if you're still awake?"

I stared at her dumbfounded. "You guys really.. care?"

"Of course, duh! And don't tell us to forget you because I'll totally kick your ass if you do so! Now tell me what's your problem!" She huffed angrily and crossed her arms.

I sighed. "Long story short. My.. sister, grandfather, brother and father all died during a mission. My mother did suicide and my first best friend got devoured. So I decided to distance myself so I won't feel that much pain when someone dies and decided to train to get stronger. Happy?"

Her angry face melted into concern. "Oh my gosh Misaki, I'm so sorry! I-I didn't know!"

I just waved her apology away. "Pssh. It's nothing."

She snorted. "Nothing my ass. But seriously Misaki, you don't need to ignore us you know? Do you know your actions also hurts us? We do not guarantee that we're still alive tomorrow so you need to make most of your time with us. At least even if we do die, you get to have great memories with us, right? So cut the crap already!"

I looked up at her. "I.. I suppose." _Huh. I never thought of that._

She hooked her arm with mine and she grinned cheekily. "Besides, you can train just well before right? And of course, of you keep this up, you might get sick and all your training will be for naught. So get your old self back already!"

I looked from side to side hesitatingly. "I.. I don't know."

She sighed and frowned at me. "Okay, here's the deal. Go on, train tonight. Give me your answer tomorrow morning. Understood?"

I stood up and nodded. "Understood." I dumped my jacket on the bed and saw the envelope father gave me. I took it in my hands and fished out my letter and the letter he intends me to give to Mira.

_Oh well, Mira, let's just hope you have a birthmark on your neck._

~~  
I made my way towards the training ground I last saw Mira, and surprisingly, she's actually there, training.

I approached her silently. "What are you doing here at this time of the night?"

She whirled around, trying to locate the voice. Then when she saw me, her face turned to a scowl. "What are _you_ doing here?"

I looked at her innocently. "Looking for my half-sister."

She gave me the 'wtf' look, as if to say _'What?'_

I shrugged. "Let me get this straight. Do you have a crescent shaped birthmark on your neck?"

"That's none of your business!"

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Do you? Just answer my questions dammit."

She glared at me and nodded.

"Mmhm." I tapped my chin thoughtfully. "So.. are you adopted?"

She growled at me and nodded slowly.

"Nice combo. Last question. When you're adopted, are you wearing a 'Mira' name tag?"

Her glare hardened even more. "_Yes_."

My eyes widened and I threw my arms around her. "I can't believe it! You're actually my _sister_! I still have family left after all!" I shouted, my previous personality momentarily thrown aside. _I don't care. I'm just happy to have another older sister._

She shoved me off of her and threw me on the ground. "_What_ are you playing at?"

I looked at her confusedly. "Nothing! Here, that will explain everything... I guess." I handed her the letter father gave me and the one intended for her.

She snatched the letters from my hand and tore it open. Her dark eyes moved swiftly as she tried to read the letters in the dark.

When she finally finished reading the letter, she looked at me hesitatingly.

"Is this... really true? I mean.. it's just impossible! And.. it happened so fast!"

I shrugged. "Well, whatever. We're siblings now aren't we? I know that it's sudden but.. the faster, the better. Right?"

She pursed her lips. "Hn. I also received a letter last year, it's from my mom though. She said I _do_ have half-siblings but she doesn't know what they look like. Received it after she died in a mission. I wonder how she tracked me down though.."

I urged her to go on. "And?"

"She also said sorry about leaving me. Jerk."

I smiled softly. "Yea.. I guess. So do you believe me?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yea. What choice do I have? Now tell me about yourself."

"Huh?" I pouted. "How 'bout you first? Why me?"

She smirked. "First, I'm not much of a talker."

"But you're _talking_." I pointed out sarcastically.

She hissed at me angrily. "You're the only one I talk to you know? Guess it's what you call..uh.. never mind. Sheesh! Second, I'm older. Now talk."

I groaned. "Whatever. Under one condition though."

She raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"Be part of our little group." I poked her cheek and grinned mischievously.

She slapped my hand away. "Whatever. Don't feel too close to me, we're still practically strangers."

I pouted. "But we're siblings!"

"_Half _-siblings."

~~~~  
It's already early in the morning and I walked back to our room groggily. I opened the door carefully only to find Rose sitting up on her bed in her full uniform.

She looked up at me sadly. "So, what's your answer?"

I sighed and walked over to my bed, kicked off my shoes and laid down. I didn't even bother to change or anything. "Hrrm? Tell them I'm not feeling well. _If_ they ask."

She stared at me, confusion etched on her face. "Huh? Are you sick?"

I groaned. "No, stupid. I wanna sleep."

She grinned and sat down next to my bed. "You mean you're going to sleep? You're gonna skip training?"

"Well, I thought about what you said and..."

She shoved her face in mine. "And? What? What? _What_? Are you..?"

I nodded and smiled softly. "Yea. I'm back Rose. Throw a 'Welcome home' party will ya?"

She squealed and hugged me. "That's what I'm talking 'bout! Oh, and I'm not gonna tell Levi about this okay?"

I closed my eyes and turned around. "Whyyyy?"

She hit me on the head. "Say sorry to him you idiot!"

I waved her off. "Yea yea. Now let me sleep. I'll let you meet my sister later when I wake up."

She groaned. "Yea sure- wait, what?!"

**A/N**  
**Seriously, I think the last and middle part seems kinda rushed.. even the A/N is rushed! This suuuuuuuckkkssss! Oh well, I wanna sleep now! I'll kick myself tomorrow. ^^ Mehwheheheheehehfdjendjckckfulckddndsjsjcnsk**


	9. Smile

**A/N**  
**I know.. last chappie sucks! *runs while screaming* Nuoooooooooooooo-oof! *hits a wall* *sees Levi* *dies* *rots***

Today is the day that I will introduce Mira-nee to everyone. Well, not _everyone_ everyone since we're just like 6 people, but.. you get the point. I sat up groggily and grabbed some fresh clothes from my dresser. I started to strip off my clothes when I saw myself in the mirror._Oh, I look __**hideous**_.

I stared at my reflection in disgust and walked towards the bath like a zombie. After I'm done having a shower and I finally had neat clothes on, I went around to look for Mira.

I tried searching for her room and I remembered that I have no clue where it is.

**(Oh yea.. Just remembered that they all share the same room.. oops.. never mind.. let's just pretend each two trainees share the same room.)**

_Where the hell is her room anyway? Geez! _I passed by the mess hall and heard some shouting and screaming. _Ah. Typical._ I peeked into the widely open doors and saw that lunch is already taking place. _Ah, well, better eat_!

I approached our usual table only to see that Mira is sitting there. _Wait, what?_ When I came closer, I could hear that they're _trying_ to talk to her, and it went to be something like this.

**Rose:** So you're Misa-chan's sister?  
**Mira: **Hmph. No. I'm her _brother_ idiot. What do you think?

**Arly:** *munch munch* So.. what's you're name again?  
**Mira:** Shut up you glutton woman.  
**Zia and Arly: (°Δ°)!** M-meanie!

**Chelsea:** So, what do you think of titans?  
**Mira:** I think they look you.

I sighed and made my way towards them, then suddenly, I froze on the spot. _Wait wait wait wait wait! What am I going to tell them? How the hell am I going to apologize? Should I avoid them? What will I-_

_"_Oh Misaki~" I looked over to see Rose waving at me and secretly giving me the 'get-your-ass-over-here' look.

I sighed defeatedly and slunked down on the chair next to Mira.

Rose crossed her arms and glared at Mira. "So? How come you became her sister?"

Mira glared at her. ''Oi, listen here you black haired ugly-"

I quickly cut her off. "Mira-nee! That's _not_ nice!"

She just shrugged it off and continued glaring at Rose. I cleared my throat. "So, yea. It's because before I was born, my dad had a one night stand with a fellow soldier 'coz they're both drunk. And so when she was born, no one wants to take her home so they decided to-"

Mira clamped my mouth with her hand and mouthed 'I'll take over'. I nodded and she began telling her part. "So yea. When my shitty mom gave birth to me, she gave me away. That jerk. I hope she had a hard time getting me out. So yea, my dad told my little sis here to find me via letter and, so there you have it!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yea, they sure get it."

Chelsea stared at her, dumbfounded. "I... don't get it."

She glared at Chelsea. "Then that just shows how stupid you are."

I grabbed her hand and pulled her away from them. "Hey Mira-nee, that's just mean you know? If you don't like them, just keep your mouth shut. Okay? Unless you want a brawl going on."

She huffed angrily and walked away. "Whatever, I need to cool off. They're annoying."

I sighed and walked back to them. "Sorry about that guys, she's just having a hard time... I think."

Rose shook her head. "I don't care! Tell her to fix her attitude or else I'll kick her in the chest! I bet her temper is as short as Levi's height!"

"Shut the hell up Rose!"

I sighed. I didn't even need to look to know where the shout came from. "Levi, calm down."

He glared at Rose and growled. "We're talking about my _height_ here!"

I punched his arm playfully. "Hey, you're a few centimeters taller than me and I'm not complaining!'

"Sorry!" Rose said, raising both her of her arms in surrender.

He glared at Rose one more time before turning his attention back to eating.

"I'm so gonna kick her." Rose grumbled angrily.

Zia nudged her. "That's not nice too you know?"

"She's right." I pointed at Zia and smiled sheepishly. "Thanks."

She just shrugged and took a bite from her bread. "No prob."

"And you." I pointed my finger at Rose. "Just give her a chance. And _don't_ touch her."

Rose shrugged. "Hmph. Whatever."

We continued eating in silence when suddenly, Rose kicked me from under the table. She glared at me and mouthed._ 'Talk to him, stupid!' _Then she pointed at Levi.

I rolled my eyes and turned to face Levi, but when I was about to talk to him, he stood up and left the table.

I sighed and continued eating my food. "Well, what am I gonna do now Rose?"

She glared at me and leaned over, then suddenly, she flicked my forehead. Hard.

"Ow! What was that for?!" I exclaimed, clutching my forehead in pain.

"Ha! That's what you get for being such a coward!" Rose said smugly, hands on her hips.

I slapped my forehead with my left hand. "I was about to talk to him idiot! But he _left_! "

She just stared at me for a while and scoffed. "Whatever. Just talk to him, oh, and while you're at it, tame your black haired dog will you?"

I blinked several times, trying to get what she said. "Whaaat? I _don't_ have a dog."

She just rolled her eyes at me. "I mean _Mira_."

I looked at her strangely and laughed out loud. "Oh, Haha. Oh, don't you _ever_ say that in front of her!"

I turned to look at Chelsea, Zia and Arly who are both gaping at me. I raised my brow at them. "_What_?"

Zia clapped her hands together and her face broke into a grin. "You laughed!"

I shrugged and turned away. "No biggie."

Rose smirked and stood up. "Yea, no biggie." Them she dragged me out of the room and kicked me out the door. "Now talk to him!"

"Ugh... hurts.." I exclaimed painfully, rubbing my behind. "Rose you b***h.. I'm gonna kill you for this!"

She just stuck her tongue at me and went back inside. _Tch. Immature._

I sighed and walked around, trying to find Levi. _Geez. Where the hell did he go anyway?_ After a while of searching, I found him on the training grounds, leaning back on a bench.

I bit my lower lip and approached him slowly. _Well, here goes nothing._

"Levi."

He looked up at me. "What?"

I sighed and sat down next to him. "Look, I'm sorry okay? I shouldn't have said the things I just said and I know that I can't take back the words I already said but.. I'm really sorry okay? I admit that my actions are stupid as well, I should have listened to you too. I'm sorry that I didn't notice that you actually care and I'm so sorry because-"

I was cut off because just then, Levi covered my mouth with his hand. "Misaki?"

My eyes swerved to my left to meet his. "Yes?"

He smiled at me. "I get you already, it's okay. But you're blabbing too much and you're noisy so shut up already." And with that, he removed his hand.

I stared at him in disbelief, then my face broke into a big smile. "Thank you, Levi."

His eyes widened just a little bit after seeing me smile, but what surprised him the most is the next thing I did.

I kissed him in the cheek. "Thanks again, Levi."

He stared at me in shock, his mouth hanging open. I giggled slyly and waved goodbye. _Oh well, I regret nothing._

**Levi'sPOV**

I stared at her retreating figure and my mind raced to process what just happened. _Oh right, she kissed me... on the cheek..._ I felt my cheeks grow warm at the memory and I immediately covered it with my hand.

"Damn you Misaki.." I groaned and touched the spot where she kissed me. "Ugh.. why the hell am I thinking of this?"

I stood up and began to train, trying to dismiss the memory that is popping inside my stupid head_. _"Geez.. why did that sh*tty woman did that anyway?"

I groaned as I kicked a dummy. "Stop it Levi, it's just a friendly kiss anyway."

I punched a dummy that is hanging on a tree. _But.. what's weird is... somehow... I hope.. It's not a friendly kiss._

**A/N**  
**Tadaaaaa~Soooo? Whaddya think? Mehehehersixgjcmc I'm crazy!.OK OK sowwy.. Ahem. Soooo... is it good? Please comment! (^o^)¥**


	10. Randomness (A random chapter)

**A/N**  
**I know.. last chappie SUCKS! Sheesh. I'm so talkative aren' tI? Geez. But seriously, I wanna kick some Titan butt! Mehehehe. I wanna have a functional 3DMG so badly! TT^TT Oh, and yea. The chapter was all like... **_**Random**_**_ness_**_**. **_**A **_**ver**_**y significant title, I know. Just kidding. But** **this is just full of stupidity .Mwhehehe. Probably because I'm on high tonight.. oh well. (o)!**

**1. The Forest**

I breathed heavily. _Inhale... Exhale...OK.. this is it... I'll be approaching Levi.. in.. 3... 2.. oh men! The target moved!_

I am currently positioned behind a big bush in the training grounds, trying to ambush Levi. I don't know, but somehow, 5 months of seriousness really got on my nerves and I just had to do something stupid.

*Le; dramatic sigh* "Oh Levi, Oh Levi, wherefore art thou, Levi?"

And that's when I noticed a figure with black hair and a short stature. _Me he he Perfect!_

I quickly ran to him and jumped on his back. "Levi~"

He stumbled but quickly regained his balance. "Oi! Who the hell- _Misaki_?!"

I grinned from ear to ear and hugged his neck. "Well~ somehow, I felt that I just need to do something stupid! Seriously, it feels like I'm on _crack_!"

He shoved me off of him and I rolled to the side. "Pull yourself together Misaki, have you gone mental?"

I laughed happily. "Nope! I'm perfectly sane! It just feels so good to laugh and have fun again!"

He sighed and helped me up. "Well, it's a good thing you're back already."

I took his hand and nodded. "Yup! Now let's go! I'll show you something!" I grabbed his arm and dragged him somewhere into the forest.

"Oi Misaki!" He shouted behind me.

"Hm?"

"Where the hell are you taking me?!"

I grinned widely and let out a laugh. "Oh, you'll see."

After a while of running, I crouched down and panted heavily, and that's when I remembered that I actually had the 3DMG on. "Oh come _on_!" I killed myself mentally for wasting precious energy.

*dies* (x.x)

Levi approached me from behind. "So, what is it you want me to see?"

I stood up and smiled at him. "Well... we're alone now, aren't we?" I walked towards him and came closer.. and closer.. and closer until our faces are mere inches apart.

I rested my right hand on his chest and touched his face with my left. I took another step forward until our noses are already touching. "Levi..."

I looked up to see Levi, eyes wide in shock and his face painted with a faint blush. "Mi... Misaki.. what are you-"

He looked at me with a weird expression and I quickly burst into laughter. "Levi!.. D**n! You.. you look.. so funny! I-I'm.. sorry! I can't help it...This is more than I hoped for! Your expression is.. _priceless_! I regret _nothing_!"

I laid down on the ground and laughed harder. "I can die now happily! I made Levi _blush_? My life is _complete_!"

While I was laughing, Levi stomped forward and glared at me. "_Misaki_.. What. The. _Heck_ are you doing?!"

I grinned and stood up, did a little dance and sat down on a fallen tree trunk. "Stupidity."

He groaned and sat down next to me. "Tell me, are you drunk?"

I stared at him in wide-eyed shock. "What? Noooooo! Why the hell would I drink? What makes you think I'm drunk?"

"Because you act like one."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks a lot."

He snorted. "_Welcome_."

I glared at him. "You sarcastic b*****d. Say, can I call you onii-san?"

"...no."

"Otou-san?"

"No."

"...Ojii-san?"

"No!"

"Ehh? How about Okaa-Chan?"

"No Misaki, NO! Shut it or else I'll kiss you!'' He glared me angrily.

I smirked. "I want to see you try." Now, now. I know that he's just joking. But I can't help but to tease him!

He looked at the side. "Shut up!"

"Hmmm." I mumbled. ''Tsundere."

He glared at me. "What was that?!''

I quickly raised my hands in surrender. "Nothing!''

We just sat there in silence, enjoying one another's company, when I remembered what Rose told me.

"Levi?" I looked at his deep blue eyes. _No, I am not being a sentimental a idiot.I mean, that's what his eye color is!_

"Sorry for.. this but.. Rose thinks.. uh.. I think.. we think you're, uhh... say, do you like Erwin? You know what I mean, yea."

He glared at me. "What- I don't- _what_?!" He grabbed my arm violently. "_What_ do you mean?"

I shrugged. "I'm merely wondering if you're.. uh... gay, since-"

He kicked me and I was sent skidding off towards a tree. "I am _not_ gay!"

I smirked. "Well, whatever you say Levi-hime. I'll give my regards for your wedding with Erwin-oji."

He stood up, shaking in anger. "Misaki.."

"Yea?"

"Run. _Now_."

I backed off. "L-levi.. Oi, you know I was just joking! No need to take it personally!"

He started running after me. "You little-!"

I took off and shot a wire towards the nearest tree using my 3DMG. "Ah ah! Not so fast Levi~"

He reached to his waist and started fumbling for his gear, and that's when he realized he's not wearing any. "I f*****g hate you Misaki!"

I giggled and waved at him. "I love you too Levi!" I blew him a kiss and took off.

"_Misaki_!"

**2. The cake**

"Hey Misaki~" I turned to see Arly running towards me. "_Misaki_!" She grabbed my arm and dragged me towards a bench.

"Eh? What?" I looked down at the panting hyperactive girl.

She huffed and looked up at me, eyes glinting with mischief. "I have... _cake_."

I choked. "C-cake?! Where the hell did you get _that_? Only royalties can eat that!" I grabbed her arm and gave her a shake. "You did _not_ stole it, did you?,"

She yanked her arm away. "Whoa whoa, chill! I did _not_ steal it!"

I glared at her. "Then _how_ did you get it?"

She put her hand on my shoulder and grinned proudly. "I... _made_ it."

"You... _what_?" I furrowed my brow in confusion. "Really?"

She nodded vigorously and smiled really big. "Yea!" Then she pulled out a box from under the bench. "Here ya go!"

I looked at the box in anticipation. _Finally. I can eat a cake! For the first time!_

"Go on." Arly urged. "Open it!"

My mouth watered and I lifted the cover slowly and sitting inside is a...

"Arly! This is _not_ a cake!"

She peeked at the box. "What do you mean? It's cake!"

I hit her in the head. "No it's not, geez! It's a loaf of stupid bread soaked in stale soup with dirt sprinkled on it and kami knows what else is in there!"

She pouted. "But.. I tried real hard to make it!"

"No, you tried real hard to _waste_ it."

She looked at me with pleading eyes. "At least have a taste, please?"

I flicked her in the nose. "No. Go on and make an example. Take a bite. If you do _that_, I'll eat it too. Deal?"

She scrunched her nose. "Eew. No way in hell i'm gonna do that. Let's just light it up!" She produced a piece of candle and stuck it on the top.

"Oh yea. Wait. Let's put a bit fuel so the fire won't die." She produced a tiny bottle of fuel that she probably sneaked out of the fuel stash and poured it on the bread. "Tadaa~"

I looked at the fuel soaked candle worriedly. "Uh.. I don't think it's a good idea.''

She just laughed at me and lit up a match. "Sheesh. Don't be stupid." She threw the match at the candle. "Make a wish."

The moment the flame licked the candle wick, a huge burst of flame erupted from the '_cake_'. The flames burnt the box which only made the fire bigger, and soon, the bench will be burnt to ashes as well.

"Oh Kami Arly! Put out that fire!" I frantically said, looking for a possible source of water. "Dump some water on it!"

She looked at me panickedly. "Y-yea!" She came slightly closer to the fire and... spat on it.

Nothing happened.

"Misaki!" She wailed desperately. "It's not working!"

I hit her head lightly. "I said _dump_ water on it, not _spit_ on it!"

She held out her arms to her face protectively. "Sorry! I panicked!"

I face-palmed. "This is all _your_ fault!"

She dumped leaves on it which only made the fire bigger. "Kyaa! I-I'm sorry okay?!"

I dumped soil on it which slightly decreased the amount of flames. "Whatever. Let's just put some soil on it! Hurry!"

She nodded determinately. "Y-yea!"

_After an hour..._

I lay on the dirt, panting and sweating hard. Next to me is Arly, which is in the same condition.

"F-finally..." I wiped beads of sweat falling from my forehead. "We finally put out that fire!'

"Y-yea.." Arly panted. "After an hour..."

We just laid down on that spot like rotten potatoes until a boy came near us. He have orange colored hair and golden eyes. He bent down and extended his arm towards us, helping us stand.

I looked at him closely. "Hey, I know you. You're that Jakob Ral guy right?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Yea. That's me."

I took his hand and stood up, he did the same to Arly. "Hey." He smiled at us teasingly. "What are you doing there panting like dogs anyway?"

My eye twitched. "We covered dirt on that bench that burst on fire. All because of this girl-" I kicked Arly's leg.

"Ow!"

"-right here!''

He raised his brow at us. "Dirt? You put out the fire with _dirt_?"

I nodded. "Yea. Pretty hard too, but it worked.''

He stared at us weirdly for a second then he laughed loudly. "Hahaha! Why not just use that hose right there?!"

I cocked my head to the side. "Huh? Hose? What hose? Where?"

He pointed at the hose, that is indeed, behind us. "You seriously did not see _that_? _Seriously_?!"

I grabbed at my hair in irritation. ''Ugh! I'm so stupid! And.. and.. _blind_!"

Aryl sighed and patted me on the back. "It's okay... it's okay..."

Jakob just continued to laugh his ass off. "You.. just... wasted time! You mean.. you really didn't see that?!''

I glared at him. ''Yea.'' I stomped to the hose and pointed it at him. "But I can see it _now_."  
...

**Obama's POV XD Joke... **

**No one's POV**

By the time the sempai's arrived at the _'crime scene'_, the crime is already undone. And in their place is a blonde girl covered in dirt, a unconscious brunette and a bruised boy that is soaked in water.

The tall guy cleared his throat. "So.. you're saying that the girl fainted after seeing the fire?''

''Yea...'' The blonde answered.

"And that the bruise on her head came from that rock over there where she bumped her head, right?"

"...yea."

"And the guy got soaked in water after using the hose and he got bruised because of the hose wriggling around and hitting him because of too much pressure?"

"...yea."

"And you got covered in dirt because?..."

"uh... I.. I got... dirty?"

The girl with glasses stepped in front and sighed. "You knocked the girl out and hit the guy, correct?''

"..."

"..."

"...yea."

"Then how did the fire begin? And why are your hands caked in dirt?"

The blonde scowled. ''Please.. don't remind me.''

**Horse's POV**

**Neigh... neigh... *eat grass***

**A/N**  
**Is it funny? Hahahahahahaha... NO. I'm actually thinking of making another random chappie.. XD next time... I guess.**


	11. Graduation

**A/N **

**So yea... omg thank you so much for the 100 reads! love ya!**

3 years... 3 years has passed since I joined the military trainees. And now, now is the time to see the fruit of my work, to see how much I improved. This day marks the start of the day I will give my all for mankind.

All of us trainees lined up in front of the higher-ups and, of course, our Instructor. I rolled my eyes and snickered. _Pshh. Bald head Shadis._

"TRAINEES!" Keith's loud voice boomed. "PAY ATTENTION!"

"YES SIR!"

I sighed and closed my eyes. Looking at the sea of trainees, Keith continued his speech. Minutes has passed and I just stood there, dying in boredom and anticipation for the days to come.

"TODAY YOU HAVE COMPLETED YOUR MILITARY TRAINING! I WILL NOW ANNOUNCE THE TEN BEST AMONG YOU TRAINEES. PLEASE STEP FORWARD AT THE MENTION OF YOUR NAMES. "

I snapped my head up and looked at him fiercely. _This is it. The moment I'm waiting for._

"FIRST: LEVI!"

"SECOND: MISAKI EDUELMÄINER!"

I let out a big breath of relief and stepped forward proudly.

"THIRD: CHELSEA VERMILLION!"

"FOURTH: JAKOB RAL!"

"FIFTH: ANGELICA ROSE SUTLCLIFFE!"

"SIXTH: MIRA WRIGHT!"

"SEVENTH: ARLY MAY FREIHEIT!"

"EIGHT: EMILLE BREUCH !"

"NINTH: ZIA DIESTRO!"

"AND TENTH: CARL SCHWANN!"

"THAT IS ALL! YOU ARE FREE TO CHOOSE THE DIVISION YOU WANT. IT GOES WITHOUT SAYING, BUT ONLY THE TOP TEN CAN DIRECTLY APPLY FOR THE MILITARY POLICE. I EXPECT ALL OF YOU TO CONTRIBUTE TO HUMANKIND WITH YOUR HEARTS ON THE JOB!"

All of us saluted. "YES SIR!"

"TOMORROW YOU WILL APPLY FOR YOUR ASSIGNMENTS, THIS MARKS THE DISBANDING OF YOU TRAINEES. 100th TRAINING SQUAD, DISMISSED!" (random number XD)  
****

We all filed away one by one and headed for a place to eat and celebrate. We had some troubles though, we kept dragging Mira along to come with us but she kept walking away, so I told her that there's alcohol in there.

And voilà! That did the trick.

And so here we are now, the top ten all sitting in a big table, food and drinks in hand.

"It's your fault Emille!" Arly shouted, hitting him repeatedly.

"Guys..." I said tiredly, trying to stop them while Rose, Jakob, and Chelsea just laughed at them and cheered them on.

"_My_ fault?! It's not _my_ fault _you_ eat like a pig! That's why your food toppled over!" Emille protested while trying to yank Arly away from his back.

"So you're saying its _my_ fault?! No! Its _your_ fault for swooning over Misaki and that's why you bumped into me!"

"Guys..."

"W-what!" Emille spluttered. _Hrmm. Suspicious._ "How can that be? I, the great Emille?"

Arly laughed at him. "If you're so great, then why are you eighth place? Even _I_ am ahead of you! Weaklings!"

Carl's eye twitched. "Are you saying I'm _weak_?! You little glutton-"

Chelsea slammed her hands on the table. "Oi! Don't talk to her like that you son of a pig!"

Zia tugged at Chelsea's sleeve. "C-chelsea.. can everyone just stop?"

"Don't get into this Zia!" Chelsea snapped at her and glared at Carl.

Zia sighed. "I'm just trying to help."

"Emille!" Rose called out. "Admit your feelings to her already!"

Emille looked at her annoyed. "Shut up old hag."

Rose stomped over to him. "You son of a-"

"Guys. Can you just shut it?" I called out tiredly, they're all glaring daggers at one another.

"Shut it fabulously fat."

_Fabulously fat?!_ "Jakob, that's so lame.. And I'm gonna kill you!"

"Misaki-"

"Shut up Shortie!"

"Why you-"

"COULD EVERYONE JUST SHUT THE F*** UP?! I CAN'T DRINK PROPERLY HERE!"

We all turned to look at Mira, beer glass in hand. "Now, look at this glass, if you all _don't_ shut up, this is what will happen to you." She crushed the glass with her bare hands and everyone shut up immediately. Except me and Levi who just rolled our eyes, but kept quite as well.

"Now," Mira growled. "I came here for the drinks and beer not your preppy cat fights, so quiet down!"

"Show-off." Rose muttered distastefully.

Mira glared at her. "B****"

"F****r." Rose spat back and gave her the finger.

"Now Misaki, be a good little sister and shut your _best friend's_ mouth and get her to put that finger down before I cut it off and _before_ I turn her to a Titan snack ala olé."

I rolled my eyes and took hold of Rose's hand. "Whatever..."

"Misaki!" Rose shrieked. "Release me _now_! I'm so gonna rip your sister's tongue through her teeth!"

I pulled back. "Just let it go Rose, she's bitchier when she's drunk."

Mira gave her a mocking smirk before gulping down her drink. Rose glared at her one last time before settling down.

I cleared my throat. "OK. So what divisions are you guys joining?"

"I'll join the Scouting Legion, naturally." Levi said, arms crossed over his chest. "It's the reason why I am here after all."

I nodded. "So am I. How about you guys?"

"I'll join the legion too." Rose said. "The top ten's female to male ratio is definitely screwed. I bet the legion can use up some hot, strong chicks. He he."

I scoffed at her and Chelsea rolled her eyes. "I'll join the legion as well. But don't _even_ think it's because I want to be a '_hot, strong chick_'."

"Hey Mira," Levi asked. "What division are ya joinin'?"

"Hmph. The Scouting Legion of course. What else is there anyways? The Police that is full of drunkards? The Garrison that fires lame cannons that can't even kill a titan? The Legion is the only thing useful here."

"You're wrong Mira."

Mira raised her eyebrows. "Emille?"

Emille leaned over the table and gritted his teeth. "The police isn't always full of drunkards. I, for one, would want to join in it. The police helps lessen the crimes in the districts and.. and... helps the people greatly. "

Mira smirked. "And? Tell them. Go on."

"And... I... I want to save my... own hide as well."

"Hmph. Thought so." Mira just looked at him for a second and took a sip of her beer. "See my point? The Military is just full of cowards."

"_Mira_." Carl growled. "Shut your trap."

She just 'hmped' and started ignoring us again. Rose on the other hand, tried to calm Emille down.

"So Carl, Jakob, what divisions are you going to join?" Chelsea asked the two.

"Me? Ha! The Legion of course!" Jakob said and clapped Carl's back. "Same with my friend here! Right?"

"Yea."

I chuckled. "So Zia, I assume you'll join the Military. I wish you'll get to be in the same squad as Emille."

"No." Zia whispered. "I.. I wish to be in the Legion as well!"

I looked at her dumb founded. "W-what? I thought you would like to join the police..?"

She shook her head. "Nah. I just realized that my sword's ain't made for humans, it's made for titans."

"Huhh?" Chelsea exclaimed. "But you're really smart! You should go for the Police!"

"No no." Zia shook her head. "That's why I'll join the Titan Research division."

I smiled at her. "Aah. Great use for your knowledge."

_Meaaaattt..._

"Huh? Did you hear that guys?"

_Meaaaattt..._

"Y-yea... Creepy."

_Meeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaattttttt..._

"Hey Arly."

"Meaaaattt... Meaaa- Huh? Oh. Hey Levi." Arly said, cutting off her creepy ranting about meat.

We all sweatdropped. "So what division are you joining?"

"Huh? Me? I wish to go for the Legion too. I already said I want to free this land of pests right? But I have the Medic division as a second choice. He he."

"Huh? You too Arly?" Chelsea said happily. "We're the same!"

Arly nodded and nibbled on a bread happily. "Yep!"

I sighed. "So looks like we'll all go for the Legion except Emille huh?"

"Yea.." Rose agreed. "Say, Misaki. Do you have a potential guy in mind?"

I choked on my drink. "W-what?! No! Of course there's none!"

Chelsea chuckled. "Oooh.. But I saw you kiss Levi on the cheek almost two years ago."

Rose and Zia looked at her, mouths hanging agape. "Ehh? Really?!"

I felt my face heat up. "It's not what you think!"

"Oh really?" Carl teased, smirking.

"Hey look! Misaki's blushing!" Jakob said and everyone turned to tease me.

"Aawww... You should really be a couple Bestie!"

"No one can score on my little sis, especially you piggy!"

"I, the great Emille? No way, they look great together."

"You look cute when blushing, Misa."

"You should have plenty of meat at your wedding! Yum!"

We all turned to look at her. She stared back at us and shrugged. "_What_?"

"Well that escalated quickly..." Rose mumbled.

Chelsea smirked. "Can I be the bridesmaid Misa?"

"Ugh! It means nothing! Levi, can you please help me out here?!"

I turned to look at his seat, but Levi is no longer there, he must have fled moments ago. "Ugh.. Jerk." I muttered under my breath.

"Ooh.. Little Misa looking for his prince charming.." Chelsea teased and pinched my cheeks.

I groaned. "Whatever.. Let's change the subject shall we?"

"Hey guys, Carl and I will just go to our pals over there, try not to miss us okay?!"

"Hey, wait for me!" Emille shouted and ran after Carl.

Rose rolled her eyes, got up and kicked Jakob in the chest. "Whatever Jakob. Just get the hell out of girl territory."

He groaned and clutched the spot where she kicked him. "Ouch."

"Serves you right Scrooge."

He grinned and patted her head. "Still as hot headed as ever huh."

She punched him in the face and pushed him forward. "Still as stupid as ever huh. I told you to _never_ flirt with me when I'm drinking. You're gross."

He chuckled and winked at her. "That hurts babe."

Rose grimaced and fake puked. "Disgusting." Then she made her way back to her seat. "Say, who thinks we should ship a JaCarille."

Zia looked at her confusedly. "A what?"

Rose shrugged. "JaCarille. Jakob, Carl and Emille!"

"Ugh.." I shuddered. "Gays..."

So Rose spent the hours ranting about a fantasy life where the three of them are gays which caused all of us to lose our appetites. So when the three of them went back, we all felt sick.

"Uh.. Guys.. I think.. Party's over.. Gotta go prepare my stuffs! Bye!" I quickly ran out of the room holding my laughter. One by one, all the girl's filed out of the room with their own excuses until Mira is the only one left. I'm now watching from the window outside and smirked when Jakob asked Mira.

"What's their problem?"

Mira grimaced. "Trust me. You would never want to know."

**A/N**

**Aaaand there you have it guys! Vote and comment please!**


	12. OC Appearances

**_Ahem.. So yea. I just realized that I haven't specified the Character appearances sooo.. Here ya go!_**

_**:All girls have sexy builts XD Just like Mikasa's and Annie's:**_

**Misaki**:

Blonde hair reaching halfway down her back **(ponytail in missions) **, blue eyes, fair skin, black polo under jacket, wears a dark red neckerchief, wears blue necklace, bracelet and ring. She is 1 inch shorter than Levi.

**Zia**:

Tan skin **(not really, more like Filipino kind of skin color. The same skin color as Eren. Just a bit darker.)** , brown eyes, short black hair. Really pretty too. White button down shirt under jacket, black bracelet. Same height as Christa.

**Chelsea:**

Fair skin, long light blonde hair, always put in a tight braid, dark brown eyes, black shirt under jacket, wears a light blue locket necklace. Same height as Mikasa.

**Arly:**

**(I don't know if I put green as her hair color in the early chapters but.. here goes nothing XD**) Shoulder length dark brown hair but mostly put in a tight bun with a few hair dangling on the front, black eyes, yellow shirt under jacket, normal skin color **XD** with a little bit of freckles on her face. Same height as Misaki.

**Rose:**

Black hair a little past her shoulders, light blue eyes, wears white shirt under jacket, has a white hair clip on right side of head and hair is always done in diff. styles each day. 3 centimeters shorter than Misaki.

**Mira:**

Black hair, sometimes put in a braid, grey eyes, black polo shirt under jacket, fair skin, black ring on the ring finger. Same height as Ymir.

**Jakob:**

Eren styled hair, just a bit shaggier. He also have orange hair and honey colored eyes. Brown shirt under his jacket and his skin color and built is the same as Eren. He is also the second tallest in the top ten.

**Carl:**

Dark brown hair with the same style as Jean's, has the same color and built as Franz's, has black eyes, wears green shirt under his jacket and is the tallest of all the top ten.

**Emille:**

Blonde hair and has the same hair style as Zeref **(from fairytail), **dark blue eyes, well-toned skin, well built body and is the same height as Eren. Wears a dark blue shirt under his jacket.

(**Omg Emille, I'm starting to like u! _ _ Waaaaah.**  
**_ TT_**  
**_**


	13. Wings of Freedom

**A/N**  
**So yea, sorry if I took sooooo long to update. Well, how to say this.. our WiFi is only turned on like.. Once in a blue moon or something that I even have to go to a friend's house sometimes ****_just_**** to frikkin' update! Oh well, here's the chappie!**

Rows upon rows of us trainees stood in front of the podium the Scouting Legion had set up. It's so noisy. Nervous chattering and mumbling can be heard amongst the crowd. _Tch. Why won't they just shut up? _I let out an annoyed groan and listened to the chattering.

"-just wasting our taxes."

"I heard that nine of the top ten decided to join the legion."

"Psh. Stupid idiots. Are they suicidal or something? I'll do anything to be in their place. Then I'll join the Military!"

"Yea. At least one smart nut decided to join the Military. I think it's Emily? Or is it Emil?"

"I know right. Who would even want to join the legion nowadays anyway?"

My annoyance grew as I listened to their stupid and useless chattering. _OK. That's it. _I turned around and glared at the small group that's creating the absurd noise.

"Wondering who'll join the Legion? Well, obviously the kinds of people that aren't spineless cowards like you are!"

I seethed in rage at the stupid idiots scrutinizing the only hope left for humanity nowadays.

A girl with golden hair and black eyes looked me up and down. "Now, now. Who do you think you are? Acting so strong and mighty? Who the hell are you anyway?"

I snorted. "And who are _you_? Last time I checked, you're not even in the top ten. So stop bitching about the legion if you don't want your insides to be on the outside."

She turned red in anger and raised her right hand to slap me, but I caught her hand and twisted it to an impossible angle.

She yelped in pain and her companion shouted at her frantically. "Lily! What do you think you're doing?! She's the second best of all us trainees!"

'Lily' growled at me in rage. "I _don't_ care!"

She kicked me on my knee with all her might and she let out a victorious smirk when it hit it's target.

She stared at me, victory shining in her eyes. _Pathetic. _"Hah! Who's laughing now you stupid-"

I just stared at her coldly as she trailed off. "That's it?" I snorted, then I erupted into fits of laughter. "Gosh! That doesn't even hurt! You call yourself a soldier?! Hah! I bet an ant's bite will hurt a million more times than your petty, little, _pathetic_ kick!"

I released her and walked back to my position calmly, but not before saying. "Geez, why did I even pick a worthless fight with you little vermin." I shook my head and continued on my way.

Commander Erwin stood on the stage and he cleared his throat.

(**I don't know if Erwin's the Commander at this time. Probably not. Oh well. And I'll make the speech Capslock since he's probably shouting. °^°)**

"I AM THE COMMANDER OF THE SCOUTING LEGION, ERWIN SMITH. THE SCOUTING LEGION HAS AN IMPORTANT OBJECTIVE BEHIND ITS ACTIVITIES ENTRUSTED TO US BY THE KING.

"THE PURPOSE OF MY SPEECH TO YOU THIS DAY WHERE YOU ARE GOING TO CHOOSE THE DIVISIONS YOU WILL JOIN IS NONE OTHER THAN TO INVITE YOU TO JOIN THE SCOUTING LEGION.

"HOWEVER, IF YOU JOIN THE SCOUTING LEGION, YOU WILL EXPERIENCE DREAD THAT TITANS INSTIGATE IN WILL KNOW THE LIMITS OF YOUR OWN POWER. YOU WILL SUFFER DEATHS AND CASUALTIES. BUT AT THE SAME TIME, WE WILL PROGRESS TOWARDS MANKIND'S VICTORY.

"THE SCOUTING LEGION IS ALWAYS IN SEARCH FOR TALENTED MEMBERS. WITH GREAT LOSS AFTER EVERY MISSION, WE CONSTANTLY SUFFER FROM PERSONNEL SHORTAGE. THOSE OF YOU WHO WANT TO JOIN THE SCOUTING LEGION WILL JOIN AN EXPEDITION ONE MONTH FROM NOW.

"THE CHANCE OF NEW RECRUITS DYING DURING AN EXPEDITION TO THE OUTER LANDS IS PRETTY HIGH. HOWEVER, THOSE WHO WILL SURVIVE WILL BE EXCELLENT SOLDIERS WITH HIGH SURVIVAL RATES.

"THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE STILL WILLING TO PUT YOUR LIFE ON THE LINE, STAY HERE. THOSE WHO WANT TO JOIN OTHER DIVISIONS, YOU ARE FREE TO LEAVE NOW. YOU ARE DISMISSED."

One by one, most of the trainees filed out. My eye twitched. _Tch. Cowards. Why did they even join the Trainees squad anyway? Cowering like that..._

I stood firmly in my place, watching as the other trainees walked away_. Hn. They're all probably going to join the Garrison._

I looked behind me and caught sight of Emille walking away hesitatingly. I sighed sadly. "So he really is joining the police, huh."

I closed my eyes and waited for the other cowards to file out. Commander Erwin just stayed up there, observing us.

"ALL OF YOU WHO ARE LEFT HERE, DO YOU REALLY WISH TO JOIN THE LEGION?"

All of us who remained, saluted. "YES SIR!"

He nodded. "THE 100th SCOUTING LEGION SALUTES ALL 26 OF YOU. YOU IGNORED THE FEAR AND CHOSE TO FIGHT. AND BECAUSE OF THAT, I SALUTE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART."

I looked around me to see who else joined. Of course Levi is there. Jakob and Carl are there too, both of them grinning like stood there mumbling. "Ugh... I really am a scout now huh?"

Arly, Chelsea, Rose, and Mira are there as well. All of them stone faced. I smiled at Rose, she smiled back. "Thanks for not leaving me behind guys."

She winked at me. "Anytime." Then she pointed at me, made a heart shape with her hands and then pointed at Levi.

I stared at her, either in shock or in awe how she manages to do that in front of a Commander. A _Commander_ I tell you.

Commander Erwin cleared his throat which quickly caught our attention. "YOU ARE DISMISSED."

Rose quickly ran towards me and dragged me towards the exit. "Come on Misa-chan! Let's drink the day away!"

We were about to go outside when Mira pulled me along with her. "You're coming with me."

Rose glared at her and tugged at my arm. Mira hissed at her to back off and she tugged at my right arm. Thus, a tug of war initiated.

_tug.. pulled to the left..._

_tug... pulled to the right..._

_tug... pulled to the left..._

_tug... pulled to the right..._

An irk mark formed in my forehead.

"STOP!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Both of them released me and I rubbed my arms painfully. "Seriously you guys? The hell?! Why are you acting like that towards each other?"

Rose crossed her arms and glared at Mira. "I can't stand her."

Mira scrunched her nose and grimaced at Rose's face. "Me neither."

I just shook my head and led them to a nearby bar. _Grape Vine._ "Here. I'll make you spend an entire day together. I'll ask someone to watch over you two and make sure none of you will leave this bar. Got it?"

Rose started to protest but I silenced her with a glare. She sighed and gave up. "Geez. Fine."

I looked at Mira expectantly. "Mira-"

Now _she's_ the one who silenced me with a glare. "Shush. Whatever."

I clapped my hands together. "Okay, have a nice day!" I grinned and walked away.

On my way back, I bumped into Chelsea, Zia, and Arly. "Oh, hey you guys!"

Chelsea grinned at me. "Hey Misaki! Wanna come with us?"

I tilted my head slightly to the right. "Eh? Where are you going?"

Both of them giggled. "Oh, nothing much.. Just this.." Arly showed me a pack of sleeping drugs.

"This..." Zia opened her bag and showed me a whole bunch of make-up.

"And this." Chelsea grinned at me and pointed at the camera dangling from her neck.

I nodded slowly. "Uh.. okay. So where are you going?"

She dragged me along with her. "Jakob's house. Jakob's throwing a guy party."

"Ya." Arly agreed. "Carl, Emille, and Levi are the only ones coming though."

Zia smiled at me cheekily. "Get the picture?"

I blinked several times then my face broke into a big grin. "Sure. Sounds fun."

When we reached Jakob's house, Arly tugged at my sleeve. "Are you guys pretty sure about Levi?"

Chelsea and I both grinned and nodded. "Yup!"

"But what if he get mad?"

I chuckled darkly and knocked on the door dramatically. "All the better.."

Thus the next day, the four guys woke up wearing cakes and cakes of make-up. Arly received a serious beating along with Misaki, but Zia was smart enough to quickly fled the scene. Chelsea on the other hand have tons of copies of the four guy's pictures and used them to blackmail them upon doing her bidding.

And about Rose and Mira? Let's just say.. A fire occurred nearby and Grape Vine is no more but a bunch of ashes.


End file.
